Tranquillité
by Chisato-chan
Summary: *SLASH ET HET* un évènement horrible va plonger la vie de Stephanie, Chris, Paul et Matthew dans un véritable cauchemar...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Tranquilité**

**Pairing: Hunter/Matthew Korklan (Evan Bourne), Steph/Chris**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: pas à moi, et heureusement vu tout ce que je vais leur faire subir...**

**

* * *

**

**Tranquilité**

_Lundi 22 juin 2009_

"_ Allez Rory, dépêche toi de descendre!

_ Veux pas y aller!!"

Stephanie McMahon se retourna vers sa fille, et la regarda d'un air excédé.

La petite fille était devenue impossible depuis le divorce de ses parents. Sa mère descendit de la voiture et ouvrit la porte arrière. Elle lui tendit la main, essayant de cacher la colère qu'elle ressentait.

"_ S'il te plaît ma chérie, viens avec Maman, tu dois aller à l'école ma puce.

_ Nan!

_ Rory..."

Aurora regarda sa mère et semblait réfléchir.

"_ Alors Papa vient à la maison ce soir!"

Stephanie soupira et fit un grand sourire à sa fille.

"_ D'accord, mais descend, on dois y aller..."

La petite tête blonde sauta dans les bras de sa mère et lui fit un câlin. Elle répéta "papa, papa, papa!" comme si c'était une douce mélodie. Elle ne voyait plus son père très souvent et il lui manquait énormément. Elle aimait beaucoup l'homme qui vivait à présent avec lui, Matthew, était très gentil avec elle et Murphy. Elle suivit sa mère en riant joyeusement.

"_ Au'voir Maman!

_ A ce soir mon ange!"

Aurora se mit à courir à l'intérieur de son école avant d'en ressortir aussitôt.

"_ Moman, moman! Dis, dis, Matty viendra aussi, hein?"

La petite blonde fut effrayer par le regard de sa mère. une lueur de haine passant dans ses yeux. Son regard se fit de nouveau doux, ce qui rassura quelque peu l'enfant.

"_ Mais bien sûr, mon ange, de toute façon il serai venu qu'on le veuille ou non..."

Le ton de voie qui sonnait faussement ravi et un sourire factice rendit triste Aurora. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère détestait tellement Matty, alors qu'il lui apportait tout le temps de joli cadeau à elle et Murphy...

Stephanie lui fit un signe de la main et lui envoya un baiser. Aurora lui répondit sans sourire et alla rejoindre ses amis, troublée.

* * *

"_ Papaaaaaaa!!!"

Aurora se jeta dans les bras de son père et lui fit un bisous sonore sur sa joue et elle s'amusa avec les cheveux dorés du catcheur. Paul Levesque se contenta de lui faire un câlin, trop heureux de revoir sa fille.

"_ Coucou toi!

_ Matty!!"

La petite blonde essaya de se dégager des bras de son père et tendit les sien vers Matthew qui la prit volontiers entre ses bras et tourna sur lui même. Aurora rit aux éclats et embrassa Matthew.

"_ Aurora, qu'est ce qui se passe? C'est quoi... Oh! Bonjour Paul, Matthew..."

Christopher Irvine les salua d'un signe de tête, laissant place à Stephanie.

"_ Il me semblait bien avoir entendu la sonnette. Bon, vous comptez rester là?

_ J'aime toujours autant tes accueils Steph...

_ Paul, s'il te plaît! Pas maintenant! Tu es là... Vous êtes là parce qu'Aurora et Murphy le voulait, pas pour mon plaisir!"

Paul lui adressa un regard meurtrier, Matthew semblait gêner. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison sans un mot, laissant la petite fille déboussolée.

* * *

_"_ Oh Paul, tais-toi!_

__ Que je me taise? Alors que tu as couché avec cet enfoiré?"_

_Stephanie faisait les cents pas, manquant de tomber quand elle arrivait au coin du canapé, trop énervée pour faire attention._

_"_ Tu veux que je te dise quoi Paul? Tu t'es gêné pour baiser ce petit con derrière mon dos, peut être?_

__ De quoi tu parles?_

__ Matthew Korklan, ça te rappelle quelque chose?_

__ C'est un collègue Steph!_

__ Bien sûr! Eh bien, Chris aussi est un collègue!"_

_Paul Levesque se retint de frapper sa femme. Il écrasa sa main contre le mur, y laissant un cratère. Il prit son manteau et sortit de la maison._

Bien entendu, ils ne savaient que qu'une petite tête blonde avait été réveillé par les premiers cris. Après ça, son père n'était plus jamais revenu à la maison, s'étant installé un peu plus loin, lui avait il dit. Sa mère leur avait présenté Chris comme leur nouveau papa, bien qu'elle avait répété sans cesse qu'elle aimait son père actuel. Son "vrai" père, lui, avait ensuite présenté Matty, qu'elle avait tout de suite trouvé mignon et gentil, toujours heureux de les voir, elle et Murphy.

Ils ne savaient pas non plus qu'elle les avaient encore entendu quand son père et Matty était sortis de la maison. Ils n'avaient pas haussés la voix, mais les regards lancés et les remarques mal placées avait afflué tout le long de la soirée.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son lit, voulant chasser toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait, et oublier tous les choses horribles qu'elle avait entendu.

Ne se doutant pas le moins du monde que quelque chose d'encore pire l'attendait.

* * *

**Vala! C'est l'introduction, pour bien placé la relation des personnages entre eux! ^^**

**J'espère que ça ne craint pas trop ^^"!**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: Tranquilité**

**Pairing: Hunter/Matthew Korklan (Evan Bourne), Steph/Chris**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: pas à moi, et heureusement vu tout ce que je vais leur faire subir...**

**

* * *

**

**Tranquilité**

_Vendredi 26 juin 2009_

Aurora se réveilla, le soleil réchauffant sa chambre. Elle sentit quelqu'un la secouer gentiment. Elle porta ses mains à ses yeux et les frotta, ensommeillée.

"_ Allez, princesse, réveille toi!

_ Matty, veux dormir!"

L'homme soupira et prit la petite fille dans ses bras. Il la souleva et commença à descendre les escaliers.

"_ Laisse moi dans mon lit, Matty!

_ Ce n'est pas Matthew, ma puce."

La petite fille ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et s'aperçut que c'était Chris qui l'amenait vers la cuisine.

"_ Il est où Matty?

_ Tu le rejoins tout à l'heure, tu vas au zoo avec ta classe, tu te souviens?"

La petite tête blonde se réveilla soudain. Elle fit un bisous sonore sur la joue de Chris, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire quand elle était heureuse, et se dégagea des bras du Canadien avant de courir dans la cuisine.

"_ Maman, Matty m'accompagne au zoo! Je veux aller à l'école!"

Stephanie regarda sa fille boire son lait et manger très rapidement, alors qu'elle était toujours obligée de la rappeler à l'ordre. Aurora remonta vite dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Stephanie s'approcha de Chris.

"_ Je dois avouer que, bien que je ne le supporte pas, Matthew est vraiment un bon moyen pour convaincre Rory de se dépêcher!"

Elle l'embrassa et se dirigea vers l'escalier, pour voir où sa fille en était.

* * *

"_ Matty!!!"

Le jeune homme ouvrit ses bras et Aurora se jeta dedans.

"_ Et moi alors? Je vais finir par croire que tu m'aimes plus...

_ Papaaaaa! Veux Matty quand même!"

Matthew se contenta de pouffer ce qui lui valu de se faire frapper derrière la tête. Il reposa la petite fille qui alla rejoindre ses amis dans le car.

"_ Tu fais bien attention...

_ Paul! Depuis trois jours tu me rabâches la même chose! Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver!

_ Peut être mais je sais très bien comment te décontracter aussi...

_ Hum... Ca me semble vraiment intéressant, je veux bien en voir un échantillon ce soir...

_ Et pas seulement un échantillon, mon petit Matty..."

Paul posa ses lèvres du plus jeune. Avec sa langue, il demanda accès qu'il eut sans insister. In ballet endiablé commença. Une main du blond se prit place dans le dos de Matthew, le reprochant de lui. Il passa son autre main dans les cheveux du brun, dont les gémissements étaient étouffés par le baiser. Paul se détacha du jeune homme, à bout de souffle.

Il esquissa un sourire quand le jeune homme lui lançait un regard rempli de désir.

"_ Tu vas me le payer, ça, tu sais?

_ Et j'attends impatiemment ta vengeance... A ce soir!"

Paul lui fit un dernier signe de la main. Plusieurs personnes le regardèrent bizarrement et il éclata de rire.

* * *

"_ T'as vu, Aurora a deux papas et ils se sont fait des bisous!

_ Mais c'est pas avec une maman, normalement?

_ Siiii! C'est bizarre!!

_ C'était pas mes deux papas!!!! Matty est ma maman!"

Matthew regarda l'enfant horrifié. Depuis quand il avait l'apparence d'une femme?

"_ Aurora, ma chérie, je ne suis pas ta maman...

_ Mais si!! Papa me le dit tout le temps!!

_ Paul, ce soir, je te massacre! Mais non Rory, je suis un garçon, comme ton papa!

_ Nooooon! Papa m'a dit que tu étais ma maman! Il m'a dit que tu étais une princesse!"

Matt lui fit un sourire forcé. Paul allait définitivement mourir ce soir. Et dans les pires souffrances! Il se rassit dans son siège, l'air désespéré. Bon au moins tout ça avait servi à quelque chose, la maîtresse de classe avait enfin comprit qu'il était gay et elle arrêtait de lui lancer des oeillades suggestives...

* * *

"_ Maman de Rory! Maman de Rory!

_ JE SUIS PAS SA MERE!"

Les enfants se turent d'un coup. Ils commencèrent à pleurer.

Matt essayait de respirer normalement. Toute la journée il avait supporter les "maman de Rory" par ci, "maman de Rory" par là. Il en avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment marre!

"_ Non, arrêtez! dites moi juste ce qui va pas!

_ C'est... C'est Rory!!! On la voit plus!

_ QUOI? C'est pas vrai, je vais aux toilettes et plus personne pour surveiller! Noémie!"

Noémie Jackson se retourna. C'était une jeune d'une trentaine d'année et paraissait un peu dépassée par les enfants en cette fin de journée. Elle lui fit un sourire fatigué.

"_ Oui?

_ Où est passé Rory?

_ Elle était assise sur le banc, il y a même pas cinq secondes...

_ On l'a vu suivre un monsieur...

_ Il était comment?"

La petite fille rougit.

"_ Il était très beau.

_ Oui mais... Tu te souviens d'autre chose?"

L'enfant fit non de la tête et retourna vers ses camarades.

* * *

"_ Mon papa m'a dit de pas suivre les monsieurs...

_ Mais je suis une madame! Alors tout va bien non?"

Aurora hocha de la tête. Elle savait bien que c'était un monsieur mais c'était pas grave. Il lui avait donné pleins de bonbons et il était très gentil.

"_ Oh! Regarde la girafe!! Elle est jolie non?"

Son nom était Jeff. Il était blond et avait détonnant yeux vert. Il semblait s'extasier pour tout et n'importe quoi, le rendant amusant.

"_ Les hippopotames!! Tu aimes les hippopotames?

_ Non! Les tigres... Préfère les tigres...

_ Tu estellement mignonne Rory! Je te promet que tu verras les tigres! Mais un peu plus tard, d'accord?

La petite blonde sourit et hocha la tête positivement, avant de prendre la main tendu de Jeff dans la sienne.

* * *

"_ Quoi comment ça, elle a disparu? Paul! PAUL!"

Chris descendit les escaliers, alerté par les cris. Stephanie était en larme et restait désespérément accroché au téléphone. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

"_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a, ma chérie?

_ C'est... C'est Rory, elle... Elle... Il la retrouve plus Chris! Il la retrouve plus!!"

Elle éclata en sanglots. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et le Canadien du l'aider à se tenir debout. Il l'emmena jusqu'au canapé et elle s'allongea, pleurant toujours.

* * *

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! XD**

**Ça craint je sais, mais pas les tomates pitié T.T!**

**Reviews quand même?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: Tranquilité**

**Pairing: Hunter/Matthew Korklan (Evan Bourne), Steph/Chris**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: pas à moi, et heureusement vu tout ce que je vais leur faire subir...**

**Note: le premier qui me redit que Jeff est un pédophile, je sais pas ce que je lui fais... XD**

**

* * *

**

**Tranquilité**

Aurora sortit de la voiture, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle aimait décidément énormément Jeff et celui ci semblait beaucoup l'aimer aussi. Elle sentit les mains de Jeff se poser sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna et le blond s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

"_ Rory tu es vraiment toute mignonne...

_ Merci... Tu es très beau aussi..."

Elle rougit un peu et baissa la tête. Jeff éclata d'un rire cristallin. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et lui fit un bisous sur le front.

"_ Tu es tellement jolie... Que s'en est presque dommage que se soit tombé sur toi... Vraiment, tu sais, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferai pas trop mal, exceptionnellement pour toi..."

* * *

Matthew était assis sur le lit de sa chambre et avait le regard dans le vide. Il n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer le pire. Un policier était venu le voir pour lui dire qu'il le préviendrait quand ils auraient des nouvelles. C'était il y a deux heures et toujours aucun appel. Il voyait sans arrêt la tête d'Aurora devant ses yeux. Mais qu'est ce qu'y avait bien pu lui arriver?

Apparemment, plusieurs personnes avait vu Aurora en compagnie d'un jeune homme blond, mais ne c'était pas inquiété plus que ça, visiblement la petite blonde semblait être très à l'aise avec lui.

Si jamais il avait eu le malheur de la toucher...

Il ne se retourna pas quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et ne réagit pas plus quand deux bras l'entourèrent.

"_ Matt, descend s'il te plaît, on va chez Stephanie...

_ Non.

_ Matty...

_ Y a pas de Matty qui tienne! Comment tu veux que je la regarde en face?!? Déjà qu'avant il y avait de la haine dans ses yeux, mais maintenant tu crois qu'il y aura quoi? Et..."

ll fut coupé, des lèvres s'étant posé sur les siennes. Il essaya de se débattre mais se sentit fondre, n'opposant aucune résistance.

"_ Il n'y a vraiment que comme ça que je peux te calmer...

_ Enfoiré...

_ Je sais, mais maintenant on doit vraiment y aller, ils nous attendent."

Matt se laissa traîner vers la porte d'entrée. Ses pas étaient lourds. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter Stephanie.

* * *

Stephanie leur avait ouvert sans dire un mot. Elle ne paraissait pas en meilleur état que Matthew, ses yeux étaient rouges et elle semblait exténuer.

Sans un mot elle les amena au salon et s'assit sur un fauteuil et se mis en position foetal et ne bougea plus. Matthew s'installa dans un mysticisme qui semblait incassable.

Chris et Paul se regardèrent. Ils étaient impuissants devant toute cette situation. Le Canadien se leva et fit signe à Paul de le suivre dans la cuisine, laissant Steph et Matt seuls.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers la belle brune et sa voix brisa le silence.

"_ Je suis désolé."

Stephanie releva brusquement la tête et se dirigea vers lui. Arrivée à son niveau, elle lui mit une claque sonore, la respiration haletante.

"_ Mais ferme là!! cria-t-elle. Ce n'est pas de ta faute bordel! Tu étais pas tout seul à ce que je sache, si tu as du t'absenter cinq secondes, normalement cette imbécile de maîtresse aurait dû faire attention! Alors maintenant tu fermes ta gueule et tu attends les nouvelles, comme... comme moi... Oh merde Matty!"

Elle le prit dans ses bras et pleura contre son épaule. Matthew était choqué par le comportement de la jeune femme, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça. Des larmes coulèrent enfin sur ses joues. Il la serra contre lui et ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que Paul et Chris reviennent.

* * *

La petite fille le regarda sans comprendre. Jeff avait une lueur étrange dans les yeux, ce qui commençait à lui faire peur. Il continua à lui caresser les cheveux, lui faisant son plus beau sourire. Quand il s'aperçut de la peur dans ses yeux, il éclata d'un rire sonore et se releva d'un coup.

"_ Ma chérie, n'ait pas peur! Regarde autour de toi, si ce n'est pas merveilleux! Le soleil commence à se coucher, le ciel a de belles couleurs... sois heureuse Rory!"

Il écarta les bras et se mit à tourner sur lui même, un rire enfantin aux lèvres.

"_ Viens ici, ma puce", dit-il en s'arrêtant brusquement et lui tendit la mains en s'asseyant sur le sol.

Aurora hésita un peu avant de s'avancer lentement vers le jeune blond. Une fois suffisamment proche, il recommença à lui caresser les cheveux et le visage.

"_ Au revoir, ma chérie..."

Avant même qu'elle ne comprenne le sens de ses paroles, elle s'écrasa contre Jeff, la nuque brisée, sans avoir poussé le moindre cri.

"_ Maintenant, on va pouvoir aller voir les tigres ma chérie", murmura-t-il en berçant le cadavre de la petite fille.

* * *

**Jeff: heureusement que tu as précisé que j'étais pas un pédophile, je commençais moi même à en douter...**

**moi: mais je vois pas pourquoi tout le monde l'a pensé...**

**Jeff: le coup des bonbons!**

**moi: pas faux...**

**Matt: pourquoi j'apparaîs pas?**

**moi: oh! tais-toi!**

**Taker: mouhahaha! Mon sadisme est magnifique!**

**Jeff: quoi c'est de ta faute en plus? C'est fini Taky, je te fais plus rien!**

**Taker: mais... Mais...**

**moi: aaaaaah la dispute de n'amoureux... enfin bref XD! Merci pour les reviews!^^ J'en ai encore le droit?**

**Bisous!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: Tranquilité**

**Pairing: Hunter/Matthew Korklan (Evan Bourne), Steph/Chris**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: pas à moi, et heureusement vu tout ce que je vais leur faire subir...**

**Note: j'ai décidé de faire de cette fic un AU, et de rajouter quelques années aux enfants de Steph et Hunter.**

* * *

**Tranquilité**

Chritopher Keith Irvine était l'homme le plus banal de la terre.

Il était né un lundi 9 novembre 1970. Il avait grandit au Canada avec des parents aimants. Il n'avait jamais eu de problème à l'école, toujours été le premier dans ses études et après le lycée, il était parti faire ses études aux États Unis.

Après une certaine difficulté à s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie, il réussit à finir encore premier de sa promotion et était devenu avocat sans difficulté et à 26 ans avait obtenu une place dans un cabinet réputé sans trop de difficulté non plus.

Il s'était bientôt vite ennuyé. Il rencontra sa première femme, Jessica. A peine cinq moi passé avec elle, qu'il l'a demandait en mariage. Les deux premières années furent merveilleuses, mais comme pour le reste, il s'était très vite ennuyé. La naissance de son fils avait ravivé un minimum d'intérêt pour sa femme, qu'il reperdit quelques mois après. Il avait divorcé après la naissance des jumelles, ne pouvant plus supporté de continuer de vivre ainsi.

Il rencontra Stephanie McMahon-Levesque quelques semaines plus tard. Elle était belle et mariée. Trop belle pour qu'il ne tente pas sa chance. Après trois mois, il avait réussi à déjeuner avec elle. Trois semaines après, il avait réussi à l'embrasser. Deux jour plus tard, il couchait avec elle. Et quand elle avait divorcé, il s'était installé avec elle. Pas qu'il l'aimait spécialement, mais au moins plus que son ex femme. Et il trouvait ses deux petites filles adorables et adorait s'en occuper.

Cela faisait huit mois maintenant qu'il vivait avec elle et il ne se lassait toujours pas. La disparition d'Aurora lui avait fait vraiment mal, il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il aimait vraiment les enfants de Stephanie.

Jusqu'ici, il avait vraiment aimé sa vie, malgré quelques moment d'ennui intense.

Même s'il ne se doutait pas que dans quelques jours, sa vie allait devenir un véritable cauchemar.

* * *

_Samedi 27 juin 2009_

"_ Monsieur Levesque, mademoiselle McMahon, si vous voulez bien, me suivre..."

L'officier de police les emmena à l'intérieur de la morgue. Le légiste ouvrit un des tiroirs pour laisser apparaître un cadavre de la taille d'un enfant couvert d'un drap blanc. Il l'enleva légèrement le tissu.

Stephanie mis ses mains devant sa bouche, afin d'étouffer son cri de douleur. Paul avait les yeux brillants et tentait de ne pas pleurer.

"_ Je sais, que c'est dur mais... Est ce que c'est votre fille?"

Paul serra Stephanie dans ses bras, essayant de calmer ses tremblements.

"_ Oui"

Il sortit de cet endroit qui sentait la mort, entraînant son ex femme femme complètement abattu.

* * *

_" Le cadavre d'une petite fille a été retrouvé ce matin, dans la fosse aux tigres du zoo ***. La famille vient d'identifier le corps comme celui de Aurora Rose Levesque, une enfant de cinq ans, qui était en sorti avec sa classe. Un homme semble l'avoir emmené avec lui mais aucune des caméras vidéo ne laisse voir son visage. Il semble qu'il n'y ait eu aucune agression sexuelle, la petite fille serait morte la nuque brisée. La..."_

Matthew éteignit la télé d'un geste rageur. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre une nouvelle fois ce qu'on lui avait dit pendant trois jours. Il jeta un regard à Stephanie qui s'était endormi près du téléphone, attendant un coup de téléphone lui disant qu'ils avaient retrouvé cet enfoiré qui avait tué sa fille.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui caressa lentement les cheveux. Ils s'étaient brutalement rapprochés depuis qu'Aurora avait disparu. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais restaient ensemble, attendant pendant des heures que le téléphone sonne.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de parole.

Juste une présence.

* * *

Jeff s'étira avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

_" Le cadavre d'une petite fille a été retrouvé ce matin, dans la fosse aux tigres..."_

Un sourire traversa son visage et il se dirigea vers le salon. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et une douce Quelqu'un était endormi sur le canapé et le blond le réveilla doucement.

"_ Jeff, mais où est ce que tu étais...

_ Chuuut Randy, je m'amusais un peu c'est tout..."

Le meurtrier ne put s'empêcher de rire et embrassa son compagnon.

"_ Je suppose que tu as entendu parler de moi, aujourd'hui...

_ Tu veux dire que...

_ Randy, voyons! Depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble tu pourrais au moins essayer de me connaître!

_ Jeff! C'était une enfant! Depuis quand tu t'attaques aux enfants?

_ Depuis que je décides de faire dans le meurtre familial! Tu comprends, c'est tellement cruel de tuer seulement un membre de la famille, qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils s'en aillent tous ensemble non?"

Un rire d'enfant franchi à nouveau de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se penche une nouvelle fois vers Randy pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

"_ En plus tu vas être content de savoir que demain, on va passer prendre quelqu'un... Il s'appelle Chris et il est très gentil et on va bien s'occuper de lui n'est ce pas?"

Randy se contenta de l'embrasser à nouveau et de caresser le visage de Jeff. Son autre main passa dans les cheveux blond de son compagnon.

Il poussa un soupir de contentement quand les mains de son amant descendirent son pantalon. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était tombé amoureux de Jeff, il n'y avait rien de logique là dedans.

Mais avec Jeff, il n'y avait pas besoin de logique.

* * *

**jeff: my gosh! faut sortir le champagne on a eu une nouvelle revieweuse ou reviewveur!!! Bienvenue Soee!!! On est trèèès heureux de t'accueillir!!**

**moi: tu sais tu vas peut être lui faire peur...**

**jeff: pourquoi?**

**moi: ben... t'es un fou!**

**jeff: même pas vrai T.T!**

**randy: j'apparais!**

**matt: et moi j'apparais pas...**

**moi: encore en train de se plaindre... .! Merci pour les reviews, en particulier à Soee parce que c'est tellement rare que ça se fête XD! Encore? :p**

**Bisous!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: Tranquillité**

**Pairing: Hunter/Matthew Korklan (Evan Bourne), Steph/Chris**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: pas à moi, et heureusement vu tout ce que je vais leur faire subir...**

**Note: j'ai décidé de faire de cette fic un AU, et de rajouter quelques années aux enfants de Steph et Hunter.**

* * *

**Tranquillité**

_"_ Jeffy... Jeffy... Je sais très bien que tu es là... Ça ne sert à rien de te cacher, tu sais? Je m'occupe si bien de toi et voilà comment tu me remercies? Je vais encore devoir te montrer à quel point il ne faut pas être méchant? Allez Jeffy, montre toi..."_

_Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Jeff se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme s'il essayait de disparaître. Le carton finit par se déplacer et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux._

_"_ Alors Jeffy, je t'ai enfin trouvé..."_

* * *

_Lundi 29 juin 2009_

Chris s'avançait vers sa voiture. La rue était déserte, mais rien de bien étonnant vu l'heure tardive. Il regarda sa montre. 23h30. Il eut un sourire amer. Il avait complètement été plongé dans son travail, s'étant enfermé dans son bureau, envoyant balader les gens qui venaient lui manifester leur soutient. Comme s'il en avait besoin! Ça ramènerai Aurora peut être?

Quand il arriva au niveau de sa voiture, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé les clés. Il fouilla dans ses poches et il ne les trouvait toujours pas. Il commença à s'énerver de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule.

"_ Besoin d'aide?"

La voix était légèrement moqueuse, ce qui eu le don de l'énerver encore plus. Il se retourna, voulant voir le visage de ce sombre crétin qui semblait trouver si amusant le fait qu'il galérait pour trouver ses clés. Il ne voyait pas très bien son visage mais un franc sourire était sur ses lèvres et ses yeux pétillaient.

"_ Non merci, c'est juste que j'arrive pas à savoir où j'ai mis les clés de ma voiture. Merci quand même.

_ Mais je suis persuadé que je peux vous aidez! Je ne vais pas manger, vous savez?"

Un rire cristallin sortit de la bouche du jeune homme, comme pour prouver ses dires. Il hocha la tête avant de déclarer:

"_ D'accord. Vous pourriez regarder par terre au cas où?"

S'il tenait tant que ça à l'aider, autant qu'il fasse le travail le plus chiant. La main sur son épaule se décolla et le jeune homme commença à inspecter le sol. Il releva la tête au bout de deux minutes, semblant satisfait.

"_ Désolé, je n'ai rien trouvé! chantonna-t-il.

_ Merci quand même, au revoir!"

Il lui tourna le dos et continua ses recherches. Il sourit triomphalement quand il les sentit dans sa poche. Il appuya sur le bouton et entendit le son si familier des portes qui s'ouvrent. Il se retourna pour rentrer dans sa voiture quand il remarqua que le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas bougé.

"_ Je peux savoir ce que vous faites?"

L'ombre se rapprocha de lui et murmura à son oreille.

"_ En fait, vous voyez, j'avais d'autre projet pour vous...

_ Quoi?"

Il n'eut le temps que de poser cette question, quelqu'un le frappa soudainement derrière la tête. Le jeune homme le réceptionna, heureux de la tournure des évènements.

"_ Merci Randy... Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, Chrissy..."

Jeff lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de soulever le corps de l'avocat. Il embrassa gentiment son compagnon, avant de partir vers la voiture.

Qu'il allait s'amuser maintenant!

* * *

Randall Keith Orton avait toujours été quelqu'un sans histoire.

Il avait vu le jour en 1980, le premier avril pour être plus exact.

Son enfance n'avait pas été la plus heureuse ni la plus malheureuse qu'il soit. Son père les avait abandonné, lui et sa mère, quand il avait 3 ans. Il se souvenait que les autres enfants lui demandait sans cesse où était son père et il n'avait jamais pu répondre à la question. C'était à ce moment là que sa mère avait commencé à se droguer. Elle n'arrivait pratiquement plus à s'occuper de son fils et les services sociaux étaient venus un beau jour d'hiver pour l'enlever à sa mère. Il avait alors voyagé de familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil, n'ayant jamais vraiment eu d'attache avec ses nouveaux parents.

L'année de ses seize ans, il fut envoyé chez la famille Stephens. Ce fut la seule famille où il réussit à s'intégrer et à faire confiance à ses parents adoptifs. Tout alla bien jusqu'au jour de ses dix-sept ans où sa mère réapparu dans sa vie sans prévenir. Elle avait commencé à le suivre partout jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de lui parler. D'après ce qu'il avait écouté, elle avait enfin décroché de la drogue et c'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, du nom d'Alexa.

Pendant qu'il renouait des liens affectifs avec sa mère, les premiers amours étaient arrivés. Il trouvait les filles douces et agréables et un groupe de jolies filles lui tournait autour, le trouvant trop mignon pour ne pas le faire. Et il avait adoré sortir avec trois d'entre elles en même temps, sans qu'elles en sachent quelque chose.

Il avait terminé ses études et comme beaucoup, il s'était retrouvé dans une entreprise, derrière un bureau. Il voyait sa mère toutes les semaines et aimait beaucoup sa compagne. Il continuait également de voir les Stephens, essayant de les remercier le mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait aussi rencontré une femme du nom de Samantha, qu'il avait d'ailleurs épousé.

Son monde semblait parfait, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un homme du nom de Jeff. Il était adorable, bien que bizarre et était surtout d'une beauté qu'il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs. Il l'avait vu pour la première fois en bas de son immeuble et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le regarder. Le blond était alors venu vers lui et une amitié étrange naquit. Jeff n'avait jamais caché son orientation sexuelle et l'intérêt qu'il portait à Randy. Et puis un mois après, arriva ce qu'il devait arriver. Il avait passé la nuit avec Jeff et était complètement fou amoureux du jeune homme. Il divorça, quitta son travail et suivit son compagnon n'importe où, l'endroit n'ayant pas grande importance, ce qu'il faisait non plus.

Il l'aimait et ferai tout pour être à la hauteur, quitte à se laisser imprégner par la folie.

* * *

Matthew fut réveillé en sursaut par son portable. Son réveil indiquait trois heures du matin et il se demandait bien qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure là. Il se dégagea doucement de son lit, étonné que Paul ne fût pas réveillé. Il embrassa le front de l'homme endormi, avant d'attraper son téléphone et de descendre dans son salon. Il attendit que la personne l'appelle une nouvelle foi et décrocha, légèrement de mauvaise humeur pour montrer que la personne le dérangeait.

"_ Allô!

__ Matty, c'est... C'est Steph..._

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

Sa voix s'était radoucie.

_"_ C'est Chris, il... Il est toujours pas rentré, je... Matty!"_

La voix de la jeune femme se brisa et des sanglots se firent entendre.

"_ Chuuuut, calme-toi... Tu as essayé de l'appeler?

__ Oui et... Et il répond pas! Je... Mais qu'est ce qui se passe en ce moment? Comment ma vie a-t-elle pu devenir un tel cauchemar?_

_ J'en sais rien... Je..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il prit un papier et un stylo et griffonna un mot dessus.

"_ Surtout ne bouge pas j'arrive."

Il déposa le papier en évidence sur la table et se dirigea hors de chez lui.

* * *

Chris se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête. Le gars ne l'avait pas raté. Il ouvrit avec peine les yeux, clignant plusieurs fois, la lumière arrivant directement sur son visage. Il gémit légèrement en essayant de bougeant. Il était ligoté à une chaise et quelque chose lui dit que rien de bon n'était en train de lui arriver.

"_ Monsieur est déjà réveillé? Tu as la tête plus dur que je ne le pensais..."

Cette voix... Celle de cet enfoiré de blond.

"_ Voyons Chrissy, tu vas me regarder oui!"

Il sentit le jeune homme s'asseoir sur lui et lui cacher la lumière. Il réussit à soulever les paupières et reconnut le sourire de son agresseur. Quand ses yeux furent habitués, il remarqua que les yeux verts brillaient d'un éclat étrange.

"_ On va bien s'amuser, ne t'en fais pas! Et Randy viendra de temps en temps aussi, il est très gentil tu sais? Je pourrais même dire qu'il est adorable..."

Jeff éclata de rire avant de sucer le lobe de son oreille. Le blond se détacha de lui et sortit de la pièce.

Chris n'avait retenu qu'une chose.

Il était vraiment dans la merde.

* * *

**Jeff: oh my god! Soee a reposté! ****Et cafougnette a laissé une review! Mais on va finir bourré à se rythme!**

**moi: *.* je suis trop contente!!!**

**Jeff: Matt! Champagne!**

**Matt: non, j'apparais pas...**

**moi: champagne. TOUT DE SUITE!!**

**Matt: *grommelle* d'accord, d'accord...**

**moi: en tout cas faut pas s'inquiéter cafougnette, sadisme il y aura! Et tu fais bien d'assumer d'être sadique! *fière***

**Jeff: en fait c'est elle la folle...**

**moi: t'as dit?**

**Jeff: moi? Mais! Rien voyons, je vais rejoindre Matt, l'aider à porter le champagne!**

**moi: ouais c'est ça... Merci pour les reviews! J'en ai encore le droit? Bisous à tous!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: Tranquillité**

**Pairing: Hunter/Matthew Korklan (Evan Bourne), Steph/Chris**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: pas à moi, et heureusement vu tout ce que je vais leur faire subir...**

**Note: j'ai décidé de faire de cette fic un AU, et de rajouter quelques années aux enfants de Steph et Hunter.**

* * *

**Tranquillité**

_Mardi 30 juin 2009_

Chris émergea lentement de son sommeil. Il avait fait un horrible cauchemar où un homme sorti de nulle part l'avait enlevé et attaché à une chaise. Il essaya de se retourner afin d'enlacer Stephanie mais fut retenu sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il se débattit mais ses bras ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Quand il fut réveillé totalement, il se souvenu qu'il avait réellement les mains et les pieds retenus par une corde et que ce taré de blond existait.

Il soupira en regardant autour de lui. L'endroit ne semblait pas humide. Au moins son kidnappeur avait un minimum d'imagination et ne l'avait pas enfermé à la cave. Il essaya de crier mais ses tentatives furent étouffées par le drap qu'on lui avait délicatement mis dans la bouche en guise de bâillon.

Il se débâtie encore pendant quelques minutes avant d'abandonner. Il renversa sa tête en arrière et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Mais comment il allait sortir de ce pétrin?

* * *

Stephanie McMahon était sans aucun doute la femme la plus chanceuse du monde.

Elle avait poussé se premiers cris le 24 septembre 1976, dans l'état du Connecticut, à Hartford pour être précis.

Au bout de quelques mois, sa mère ne pouvait plus supporter de s'occuper de son enfant, se plaignant de ne pas pouvoir faire une nuit correcte. Elle avait donc passé les premières années de sa vie avec des nourrices qui s'occupaient d'elle jour et nuit, elle ne voyait ses parents que très rarement à ce moment là. Enfin, pratiquement tout le reste de sa vie. Elle avait également un frère plus âgé qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas vu pendant son enfance, celui ayant été placé très tôt en pensionnat.

Le jour de ses 14 ans, alors que ses parents étaient encore partis elle ne savait où, elle avait fait comme tous les adolescents, une grande fête dans la maison familiale. Elle s'était arrangée pour que son frère y participe aussi. Et comme toutes les parties de se genre, l'alcool y était présent et la drogue aussi. Quand elle s'était réveillé le lendemain, elle était paniquée devant le bazar qu'elle avait devant elle alors que ses parents pouvaient débarquer n'importe quand. Son monde s'effondra quand elle entendit quelqu'un pleurer dans les toilettes, découvrant son meilleur ami couvert de morsure et lui disant à travers ses larmes qu'il avait été violé. Elle n'avait jamais su la suite de l'affaire, ses parents l'ayant envoyé elle aussi en pensionnat directement rentrés, son^père ayant failli avoir une crise cardiaque après avoir découvert l'état de sa maison.

Elle avait alors fini ses études loin de sa famille et avait décidé d'aller dans le droit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, n'ayant pas réellement de but précis. Elle avait rencontré son ex-mari à l'occasion d'un procès où elle le défendait pour une affaire de drogue. Elle était rapidement tombée sous le charme et après un an, il l'avait demandé en mariage et elle avait accepté avec joie.

Tout allait bien jusqu'à la naissance de Murphy, leur petite dernière. Elle vivait dans un conte de fée, avec un mari aimant et des enfants magnifiques. Tout était merveilleux jusqu'à ce qu'elle suspecte son mari d'avoir une aventure. Elle avait alors rencontré un bel avocat du nom de Christopher Irvine qui venait juste de débarquer dans son cabinet. Bien que sa bague prouvait qu'elle était mariée, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à la draguer. Elle lui était dans les bras rapidement, voulant se venger de son mari.

Elle avait divorcé peu de temps après, vouant une haine farouche au nouveau compagnon de son ex mari. On pouvait presque dire qu'elle avait été heureuse toute sa vie.

Jusqu'au meurtre de sa fille.

* * *

_"_ Allez Jeffy, je sais que tu aimes ça... Aaaah... C'est tellement bon Jeffy, tellement bon..."_

_Jeff se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier toute la douleur qu'il ressentait dans les reins. Il essayait de ne pas écouter les gémissements qu'il entendait, ce disant que tout allait se finir bientôt._

_"_ Oh oui Jeff!"_

_Celui ci enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, reprenant doucement sa respiration._

_C'était enfin fini._

* * *

Paul se réveilla dans un lit vide. Il sortit tout de suite de son lit, la peur au ventre. Il chercha dans toute la maison où pouvait bien être son homme et ne le trouvait pas. Une peur panique s'empara de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le papier sur la table de la cuisine.

Il sécha les larmes qui étaient tombées sur ses joues et prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Matthew.

Il n'allait certainement pas le laisser sans tirer comme ça.

* * *

Matt Korklan décrocha son téléphone, tenant toujours Stephanie dans ses bras.

"_ Paul, qu'est ce qui...

__ Mais où est ce que tu es passé?!?_

_ Je t'ai laissé un mot et...

__ Et tu crois que c'est suffisant! Dès qu'elle t'appelle tu accours! T'es tombé amoureux d'elle ou quoi?_

_ Paul, calme toi et arrête de raconter des bêtises!

__ Mais merde, alors pourquoi tu es avec elle et pas avec moi!_

_ Mais...

__ Il n'y a pas de mais! Je..."_

Matthew entendit Paul s'asseoir brutalement sur une chaise, la voix coupé par un sanglot.

_"_ Merde, j'ai besoin de toi, moi! Je comprends qu'elle ait besoin de quelqu'un mais depuis des jours... Je... J'ai l'impression que tu les passes avec elle..._

_ Mon chéri, calme toi...

__ Reviens s'il... S'il te plaît... J'ai besoin de toi..._

_ Essaie de te calmer, j'arrive, d'accord? Je t'aime Paul."

Il ne reçu pour toute réponse qu'un vague "oui" avant que son amant ne raccroche. Il se retourna vers Stephanie qui lui fit un micro sourire pour lui dire qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il embrassa rapidement son front avant de lui promettre de revenir.

Il courut plus vite que jamais vers sa voiture, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas de problème sur la route.

* * *

Chris fut agresser par des lumières clignotant devant ses yeux. Il s'était rendormi et le réveil n'était pas des plus agréables.

"_ Alors Chrissy, bien dormir?"

L'avocat se contenta, ou plutôt essaya, de lui jeter un regard noir pendant que le jeune homme riait.

"_ Je crois qu'on s'est pas présenté hier. Bonjour, je m'appelle Jeff, mais tu peux m'appeler Jeffy! Enfin, si tu pouvais parler..."

Chris essaya de bouger de sa chaise. Il avait de plus en plus envie de frapper ce petit con qui semblait si follement amusé de la situation.

"_ Voyons Chrissy! Arrête de bouger autant, tu vas finir par casser ta chaise! Et je ne t'en donnerai pas d'autre tu sais!"

Le Canadien arrêta de se débattre, son regard envoyant toujours des éclairs.

"_ Au fait, tu savais qu' Aurora était vraiment mignonne? Ca m'a presque fendu le coeur de devoir la tuer..."

Chris se remit à bouger de sa chaise. Cet enfoiré avait tué la plus mignonne des petites filles au monde, qu'il aimait par dessus tout et il disait ça avec un sourire? Il allait buter cet enculé sur place!

"_ Tu n'avais pas deviné? Voyons, Chrissy, à ton avis, pourquoi je t'aurais enlevé? Pour ton charme? Na sois pas si imbu de toi même, bien que tu ne sois pas laid du tout..."

Jeff lui caressa lentement la joue avant de s'asseoir sur lui comme il l'avait fait la veille.

"_ Tu sais ce que j'aime par dessus tout? C'est de voir jusqu'à quel point les êtres humains peuvent résister à la douleur..."

* * *

Matthew ouvrit la porte à la volée et se dirigea vite vers le salon où il était sûr de retrouver son petit ami. Celui ci était allongé sur le canapé, les yeux rougis, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et pris a tête du blond entre ses mains.

"_ Je suis désolé Paul, je ne savais pas que..."

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de son homme qui l'embrassait à en perdre haleine. Il lui accorda l'accès à sa bouche sans résister, laissant la langue de Paul jouer avec la sienne.

"_ Ne t'en vas plus jamais comme ça, lui murmura Paul quand ils se séparèrent. J'ai tellement besoin de toi...

_ Chuuut, viens avec moi..."

Matthew aida son amant à se mettre debout et il l'entraîna vers les escaliers pour aller dans leur chambre. Il n'était même pas encore arrivé à destination, qu'il se fit plaquer contre le mur, les mains de Paul défaisant la ceinture de son pantalon.

"_ Attends, on est plus qu'à quelques pas...

_ J'ai envie de toi tout de suite!

_ Mais j'ai envie de te faire l'amour dans un lit, que tu te sentes bien, pas en plein milieux d'un couloir. Allez viens..."

Le plus jeune l'embarqua dans la chambre où il le poussa directement sur le lit, le surplombant et dévorant sa bouche. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas eu d'intimité depuis des centaines d'années et sentir son amant lui enlever un à un ses vêtements lui faisait perdre la tête. Il se laissa faire quand Paul inversa leur position. Il avait l'impression que les mains du blond se trouvait partout sur lui. Ils avaient besoin tout les deux d'évacuer tous les sentiments oppressant qu'ils ressentaient depuis quelques jours.

"_ Paul... Aaah, je t'aime!! Prends moi, s'il te plaît!"

Les mains de son amant se détachèrent de lui le temps qu'ils retirent les vêtements qui lui restaient, avant de replonger sur sa bouche, l'embrassant gentiment. Paul lui écarta doucement les doucement les cuisses et caressa sa peau, contact qui lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

"_ Paul, maintenant, j'en peux plus d'attendre..."

Obéissant aux ordres de son homme, il se plaça à l'entrée de Matt, s'enfonçant millimètres par millimètres pour ne pas le blesser. Mon Dieu que c'était bon! Il poussa un grognement quand il fut totalement rentré, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il ouvrit les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air mécontent de Matt.

"_ Combien de fois je vais devoir te l'expliquer! Bouge ou je ne sais pas ce que je te fais!"

Paul lui ravit une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avant commencer un lent mouvement de vas et viens. Matthew poussait des gémissements contre ses lèvres et il accéléra la cadence. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, les petits cris et l'étroitesse de son amant le rendait complètement fou. Ses lèvres dévia dans le cou du plus jeune, le suçotant, pendant que ses coups de reins se faisait plus rapide.

"_ Paul!! Aaah! Oui!! Plus vite!!! Je t'aime! Aaah!!!

_ Oh Matty... Tellement bon... Je... Matty!!"

Il se déversa dans un dernier coup de rein, Matt le suivant quelques secondes plus tard. Il se retira doucement de son amant et d'allongea à côté de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

"_ Je t'aime tellement..."

Le jeune homme sourit à ces mots et tomba dans le sommeil. Paul le regarda quelque minutes avant de lui aussi sombré dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Jeff tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette et envoya la fumée directement sur le visage de Chris qui commença à étouffer.

Le jeune homme lui caressa doucement la joue. Il approcha lentement la cigarette prêt du visage de Chris qui pouvait sentir le chaleur.

"_ Alors mon chéri, prêt à commencer le jeu?"

* * *

**Jeff: depuis quand t'écris des "je t'aime"?**

**moi: depuis que je vous fais tous souffrir, c'est une nécessité pour mon seuil de tolérance...**

**Jeff: tu aurais donc un coeur? **

**moi: jusqu'à maintenant j'étais un être humain donc oui!**

**Jeff: bon pour te remettre d'aplomb, Soee et Cafougnette ont reposté! Sois contente soit doit être la dernière fois!**

**moi: merci! Et plus gentiment, merci à vous deux, j'avoue avoir besoin d'encouragement avec cette histoire parfois...**

**Matt: j'apparais quand moi?**

**moi: tiens il est toujours vivant lui?**

**Matt: *s'enfuit***

**moi: merci à tous de m'avoir lu! Et continuez s'il vous plaît T.T! Je peux avoir encore des reviews? Pitié!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre: Tranquillité**

**Pairing: Hunter/Matthew Korklan (Evan Bourne), Steph/Chris**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: pas à moi, et heureusement vu tout ce que je vais leur faire subir...**

**Note: j'ai décidé de faire de cette fic un AU, et de rajouter quelques années aux enfants de Steph et Hunter.**

* * *

**Tranquillité**

Stephanie se réveilla en sursaut, un claquement de porte l'ayant éveillé d'un coup. Elle chercha du regard Chris mais celui ci n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle monta dans la chambre de Murphy et la trouva vide. Elle commença à paniquer. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle dévala les escaliers, la respiration de plus en plus saccadée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle avait laissé sa fille à ses parents. Comme ils habitaient loin, Murphy était plus en sécurité que dans cette ville où un fou dangereux se baladait en liberté.

Elle s'effondra sur le canapé, laissant libre court à ses larmes. Elle les sécha, enfila son manteau et monta dans sa voiture, destination le commissariat de police.

* * *

_Mercredi 1er juillet 2009_

"_ Alors Chrissy, ça fait mal?"

Le Canadien avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, la douleur étant trop forte. de plus, ce psychopathe avait placé des lumières clignotantes devant ses yeux, ce qui ne l'aidait en rien. Il sentit les mains de Jeff lui tirer les cheveux afin de mettre sa tête en arrière. Le jeune homme semblant vexé, sans que Chris ne sache pourquoi.

"_ Non, tu as raison, tu n'as pas assez souffert... "

Jeff lui écrasa son mégot de cigarette sur le ventre, ce qui lui arracha un cri. Le poids du jeune homme sur lui s'en alla, ainsi que les lumières. Il en profita pour souffler un peu, sachant très bien que Jeff allait revenir dans pas longtemps.

La séance de la veille l'avait déjà littéralement tué. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait mal à ce point. Jeff s'était amusé avec un couteau, lui faisant plusieurs entaille sur le ventre. Il l'avait aussi déshabillé, si découper des vêtement pouvaient être compatible avec le terme "déshabillé". Il sentait encore les brûlures au niveau de ses cuisses.

_"J'aime jouer avec le feu, c'est tellement drôle, surtout quand je vois la peur dans les yeux des personnes... Je suis sûr que tes cris vont être merveilleux..."_

Il mordit encore plus fort son bâillon, il ne voulait pas laisser ce taré avoir le plaisir de réentendre ses plaintes. Son coeur s'accéléra quand les pas de Jeff se firent de plus en plus proche.

"_ Chrissy, je t'ai manqué pas vrai? Tu sais, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi... Je sais que passer la nuit seule, ce n'est vraiment pas marrant. Et tu es au courant à quel point je déteste quand les choses ne sont plus drôle. Donc je t'ai apporté de la compagnie! Non, ne me remercie pas Chrissy, c'est tout naturel voyons!"

L'avocat crut que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Jeff avait apporté avec lui une boite de petites tailles et le sourire de fou sur ses lèvres. Il se demandait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur mais n'était pas sûr de vouloir réellement le savoir.

"_ Alors voyons, voyons... Ah! voilà c'est ouvert! Mais pourquoi fais tu cette tête Chrissy? Les araignées sont les meilleurs animaux de compagnies au monde!"

Chris regardait avec horreur les bestioles à huitpattes qui commençaient à lui monter dessus. Jeff se rassit sur lui, riant comme un dément et lui enleva le bâillon. Il l'embrassa avec ardeur, lui mordant d'un coup la lèvre inférieur et suçota le sang avec un sourire avant de se détacher de lui.

"_ Hummm... Ton sang n'est pas mauvais Chrissy... Tiens, un nouveau jeu me vient à l'esprit, tu veux bien essayer avec moi?

_ Va te faire foutre!

_ Exactement la réponse que j'attendais..."

Jeff prit de nouveau ses cheveux une nouvelle fois pour renverser sa tête en arrière et prit une araignée par une patte et l'avança prêt du visage de l'avocat. Les autres pattes de l'horrible arachnide bougeait encore et il pouvait les sentir effleurer son visage. L'homme aux yeux vert approcha la bestiole vers sa bouche.

"_ Ouvre la Chris"

Le Canadien ne fit aucun mouvement, les yeux rivés sur l'araignée. Il haïssait les plus que tout. Un coup sur son estomac le fit hurler de douleur et la main de Jeff se rapprocha de l'intérieur de sa bouche et il pouvait sentir l'animal de tous ses malheur gigoter contre ses dents et sa sentit un malaise monter en lui. La nausée s'intensifia et Jeff relâcha sa prise et lança l'araignée à l'autre bout.

Chris était en sueur et sur le point de vomir. Les autres araignées se baladaient toujours sur lui et il reprenait sa respiration tant bien que mal. Jeff ramena son visage vers le sien et posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"_ Je te laisse en compagnie de tes nouvelles amies Chris..."

Le jeune homme lui remis son bâillon et se dirigea avec un rire cristallin qui le caractérisait si bien, vers la porte de sortie, se léchant les lèvres.

Le dernier baiser avait un goût qu'il adorait.

Celui de la peur.

* * *

_"_ Pourquoi tu veux toujours t'enfuir, Jeffy? Je t'aime tellement et tu veux me quitter? Alors que je t'ai donné tout mon amour, tu es devenu comme ça?"_

_Jeff ne répondit pas, ce contenta de mordre l'intérieur, les yeux sortant de ses orbites. Les larmes lui montèrent quand il sentit qu'on l'allongeait sur le sol, des mains lui retirant son pantalon._

_Une perle salée coula le long de sa joue quand la douleur si bien connue au niveau de ses reins refit surface et que les gémissements horribles de l'homme au dessus de lui entrèrent dans ses oreilles._

* * *

"_ Alors?"

La voix de Paul n'était plus qu'un murmure. Il était fatigué par toute l'histoire avec sa fille et maintenant, Chris avait disparu sans laisser de trace.

"_ Alors, rien! s'énerva Matt en faisant les cents pas dans la cuisine. Il avait travaillé tard ce jour là, Steph est rentrée seule et depuis, elle ne l'a pas revu, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs! Il s'est... Evaporé! Comme ça, sans un bruit, sans que personne ne voit rien!"

Paul soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il était vraiment épuisé, sa tête bourdonnait et Matt lui donnait le mal de mer.

"_ Dis tu penses que..."

Le blond stoppa sa phrase et soupira. L'idée était stupide.

"_ Que, quoi?

_ Non, rien... Enfin, tu crois que ça pourrait être le même qui est enlevé Chris et tué Aurora?

_ J'en sais rien...", souffla Matt.

Il s'allongea à côté de son amant et le prit dans ses bras. Paul fit de même et posa sa tête contre le torse de Matthew et ferma les yeux.

_"J'espère juste pour lui que ce n'est pas le cas..."_

* * *

On ne pouvait dire vraimentquelque chose de Paul Levesque.

Quand il vit les premières lueurs du jour le 27 juillet 1969, il avait poussé ses premiers cris et ses parents s'étaient extasiés devant ce petit être.

Son père divorça de sa mère quelques mois après et ce qui favorisa la dépressionpost natale de la jeune femme. Elle se désintéressa rapidement de son enfant et ce ne fut que lors d'une visite chez le pédiatre qu'on lui diagnostiqua la dépression.

Ses grands parents s'occupèrent alors de lui, bien que sa mère ne soit jamais loin. Il grandit sans faire d'histoires, bien qu'il ait été un petit garçon irritable, ayant du mal à se détacher de sa mère. Mais il en fut bien obligé quand celle ci mourra le jour de ses 16 ans. Il commença alors à faire les 400 coups, n'allant pratiquement plus en cours, allant de fêtes en fêtes, ne faisant que se droguer et boire et de coucher avec n'importe qui qui le voulait. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'il découvrit qu'il était bisexuel.

Il ne se calma que quand il découvrit la lutte et qu'il s'était découvert une grande passion pour ce sport. Il travailla dur et ces efforts payèrent quand il fut contacter par la WWE.

Il rencontra sa femme Stephanie, quand il fut impliqué dans une affaire de drogue à la WWE. Il avait vraiment beaucoup rit quand on lui avait donné les papiers pour paraître en justice, pour la première fois de sa vie où il n'avait plus rien à faire avec la drogue, c'était lui qu'on accusait...

Il tomba amoureux de la jeune avocate pendant l'affaire. Ils s'étaient mariés, avait eu des enfants... Et puis surtout, il y avait eu l'arrivée du jeune Matthew Korklan dont il était tombé immédiatement sous le charme. Il avait insisté pour l'entraîner. Il avait très vite compris que la jeune Superstar l'aimait beaucoup aussi. Il se voyait depuis quelques jours quand sa femme demanda le divorce. Paul était allé s'installer dans un hôtel jusqu'à ce que Matt le traîne par les cheveux chez lui.

Depuis ce moment, et bien qu'il ne s'entende plus du tout avec son ex femme, il vivait tranquillement avec l'homme qu'il aimait et voyait ses enfants le plus souvent qu'il le pouvait.

Pour lui, les malheurs n'arrivaient qu'aux autres...

Il dut revoir l'expression quand sa fille fut assassinée.

* * *

**Jeff: j'y crois pas, y a des gens qui veulent encore lire cette histoire de malade! et t'as revieweuse anonyme en plus!**

**moi: je vous aime, les gens, s'il vous plaît, continuez à m'encourager! Déjà, j'adore lire vos reviews et c'est ça qui me donne envie d'écrire encore et encore!**

**Jeff: oui, sil vous plaît, sinon cette image va me poursuivre encore plus longtemps!**

**Matt: pourquoi**

**moi: ferme là! Au fait, j'ai écrit une autre histoire "Making choices"! Allez la lire, pour l'instant il n'y a qu'un seul chapitre, mais les autres vont bientôt venir et, bien que ça va être moins sadique que celle là, ça sera pas mal dans le genre non plus (à cause d'un des couples)! Alors s'il vous plaît, allez voir T.T!**

**En tout cas déjà merci de lire celle là, encore merci pour les reviews!**

**Bisous!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre: Tranquillité**

**Pairing: Hunter/Matthew Korklan (Evan Bourne), Steph/Chris, Jeff/Randy**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: pas à moi, et heureusement vu tout ce que je vais leur faire subir...**

**Note: j'ai décidé de faire de cette fic un AU, et de rajouter quelques années aux enfants de Steph et Hunter.**

* * *

**Tranquillité**

_Jeudi 2 juillet 2009_

Stephanie avait le regard fixé sur le téléphone. Elle commença à rire, ne pouvant pas se maîtriser. Depuis des jours, c'était tout ce qu'elle faisait. Attendre que le téléphone sonne, qu'on lui dise que sa fille était en vie et que Chris avait été retrouvé. Mais l'appareil restait silencieux. Tellement silencieux.

Elle regarda à droite, à gauche, pour vérifier que Paul et Matty était partis. Elle se dirigea vers un placard et en sorti une bouteille d'alcool.

Dans un dernier rire, elle attrapa un verre et le but d'une traite. Elle sentit le liquide coulé le long sa gorge et une douce chaleur s'empara d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux pour en profiter le plus possible.

Elle se servit un deuxième et emporta la bouteille avec elle.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, la lumière s'alluma et Chris se réveilla d'un coup, ses yeux lui faisaient mal. Il pouvait encore sentir une des araignées dans son dos mais avait fini par s'habituer un peu à leur présence.

Jeff avait toujours le même sourire aux lèvres. Son coeur rata un battement, se demandant ce qu'il allait lui faire. Le psychopathe l'avait laissé tranquille toute la journée d'hier après les araignée, sans doute satisfait de sa petite prestation d'hier. L'avocat sentit de nouveau le poids du jeune homme sur lui et poussa un gémissement de désespoir.

Il avait remarqué que Jeff aimait beaucoup le toucher. Il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité, il n'avait eu aucun problème quand il avait vu Paul et Matthew s'embrasser, mais lui... Il n'était pas comme ça! La langue de Jeff vint à la rencontre du lobe de son oreille. Ce psychopathe devait avoir un amour particulier pour le sien, il adorait jouer avec.

"_ Alors, Chrissy? Bien dormi? Ne me regarde pas comme ça! J'étais persuadé que tes nouvelles amies allait rester avec toi... En fait, elles t'ont pratiquement toutes quittées... Tu dois te sentir vraiment seul, non?"

Le Canadien, lui jeta un regard noir. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire s'il se sentait seul ou non? Le jeune homme mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, semblant réfléchir.

"_ Randy! Randy, apporte moi un couteau s'il te plaît!"

Randy? Oh merde, il avait complètement oublié qu'il y avait un autre taré avec lui. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant entrer un homme de grande taille. Il avait pourtant l'air normal, comment pouvait il rester avec ce fou?

Jeff tira sur le t-shirt de son compagnon et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Chris entendit des gémissement et le regard du fameux Randy brillait... Oh putain, en plus d'être un dangereux malade, il était fou amoureux du tueur d'Aurora. Sa situation était encore pire qu'il ne l'imaginait!

"_ Merci Randy... Maintenant, je vais pouvoir encore m'amuser avec Chrissy. Non, Randy, reste avec nous, tu vas adorer ce que tu vas voir..."

Le couteau se baladait sur le torse de Chris qui respirait de plus en plus fort. Ses anciennes blessures se firent sentirent de nouveau et ses yeux sortirent de ses orbites quand il sentit la lame s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois dans sa chaire, découpant un peu plus sa chemise. Jeff s'attaqua ensuite aux boutons de son vêtement, laissant découvrir son torse couvert d'une légère pellicule de sueur.

Il sentit quelque chose se gonfler contre sa cuisse et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Non, non, non! Pas ça! Tout sauf ça! Il commença à gigoter sur sa chaise de plus en plus vite, pour se persuader qu'il rêvait. Jeff lui agrippa les cheveux et lui envoya son poing dans le ventre.

"_ Arrête de bouger comme ça, je déteste ça!"

Le Canadien se stoppa tout de suite. Le ton de voix avait changé. La colère pouvait se lire dans les yeux de Jeff et Chris ne voulait certainement pas l'énerver encore plus.

"_ Tu es un bon garçon Chrissy! Pour la peine, tu vas être récompensé..."

Les mains de Jeff caressèrent ses abdos avant de remonter doucement vers ses tétons. Oh putain que c'était bon. Depuis combien de temps on ne l'avait pas touché? Les mains de Jeff titillèrent ses bouts de chair alors qu'il essayait péniblement de ne pas gémir. L'érection de ce psychopathe avait encore gonflé et il sentait que son corps allait bientôt réagir aussi.

"_ Alors, ça te plaît Chrissy?"

Comme s'il allait lui dire... Les doigts descendirent dans le bas de son dos et jouèrent avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Un soupir franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Il devait penser à quelque chose de vraiment repoussant. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé. Allez Chris, pense à ces foutues araignées. A ces sales bestioles qui courait sur son dos, son torse, ses jambes, les mains de cet enfoiré qui caressait doucement ses fesses... Il n'arrivait plus à lutter contre les sensations qui parcourraient son corps. Son sexe était maintenant lui aussi complètement dur et rencontra la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Jeff. Il soupira encore et il sentit son bâillon tomber.

Les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent sur les sienne. Le jeune blond commença à onduler des hanches et sa langue demanda accès à la bouche de Chris et ramena à la réalité l'avocat. Il allait pas lui donner cette satisfaction. Il tourna la tête, se détachant par la même occasion du baiser de Jeff.

"_ Chrissy, ne fais pas ça...

_ Va te faire foutre, enculé! Si tu veux baiser quelqu'un, ta pute t'attends derrière!"

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Le silence régna dans la pièce. L'expression si enjoué de ce psychopathe fut soudain tordu de haine. Chris ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"_ Quoi? Tu n'aime pas que je te dise d'aller te faire foutre? Ou c'est le fait de dire que c'est ta pute? Allez, tu vas pas me faire croire que c'est autre chose qu'un putain de jouet dont tu te sers quand t'as besoin de baiser! Il est bon au moins?

_ Chrissy, ferme là tout de suite.

_ Ferme là! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Depuis le début tu veux me sauter c'est ça? Ta petite pute te suffit plus?

_ Ça tu vas le regretter! Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que c'est qu'être une pute comme tu dis? Hein?

_ Jeff, calme toi!

_ Randy, tais toi, tu veux!

_ Oooh! Il commence à s'énerver le Jeffy?"

Il aurait dû se taire. Il le savait. Mais il savait aussi qu'il allait mourir.

Alors il n'allait certainement pas être le gentil petit torturé qu'il avait joué pendant deux jours.

"_ Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça.

_ Comment? Ah! Jeffy? Jeffy, Jeffy, Jeffy! chantonna Chris sur un air enjoué. Le petit Jeffy n'est pas content! Le petit Jeffy..."

Il fut coupé par un coup de poing dans sa figure. Jeff sentait la haine. Et l'avocat devait avouer qu'il était fier de l'avoir mis dans cet état.

"_ NE M'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS COMME ÇA!!! Et dis encore une fois que Randy est une pute et je t'assure que tu vas vivre un cauchemar!!!"

Chris fut parcouru de spasme. Il éclata soudain de rire. Il allait lui faire vivre un cauchemar? Mais il vivait déjà en Enfer! Il ne pouvait pas aller plus bas!

"_ Randy est la petite pute de Jeffyeuuuh! Randy est la petite pute... AAaaaaaah!!!"

Jeff venait de lui planter le couteau dans la cuisse. Le jeune homme respirait de plus en plus fort. Ses yeux était écarquillés par la haine. Chris trouvait déjà que Jeff avait l'air d'un fou, mais là, il lui avait atteindre un degré qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Il vit le jeune blond porter le couteau à sa langue qui léchait doucement le sang qu'il y avait dessus.

"_ Oh Chrissy... Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point là, on va s'amuser... Tu pensais déjà avoir subit toute ma folie Chrissy? Tu vas voir à quel point mes jeux vont être drôle!"

Le couteau s'enfonça dans l'autre cuisse de Chris et se retira pour mieux se replacer sur l'autre. Jeff alterna, la respiration saccadée.

Chris crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. La douleur était trop importante, il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir supporter la souffrance longtemps.

"_ Alors Chrissy, c'est amusant, non?"

L'avocat baissa la tête et ne dit rien.

"_ C'est bien Chrissy, tu es un bon garçon...

_ te... Dy...

_ Quoi? Parle plus fort Chrissy, je ne t'attends pas...

_ Randy-n'est-que-la-pauvre-petite-pute-de-Jeffy!"

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. C'était trop jouissif. De toute façon il allait crever, alors comme le disait ce cher Jeffy, autant s'amuser!

Le couteau coupa son boxer et la corde qui retenait ses mains et ses jambes. Jeff se leva et le poussa par terre. Avec un coup de pied dans le ventre, il mit Chris sur le dos avant de s'allonger sur lui. Le poignard se planta dans un de ses bras avant que Jeff ne le dévie sur sa gorge.

"_ Une petite pute, hein? Puis que tu aimes tellement utiliser ce nom, je vais faire de toi ma pute!

_ Jeff, arrête!

_ RANDY, TA GUEULE! Alors ça fait quoi d'avoir les jambes écartées quand on ne le veut pas, hein?"

Chris commençait à se dire qu'il était vraiment aller trop loin. Oh merde, merde, merde! Il entendit le pantalon de Jeff descendre.

"_ JEFF!! ARRÊTE TOI MAINTENANT!!

_ LAISSE MOI RANDY!!! CE PETIT CON N'AVAIT QU'A SE LA FERMER!!!"

Le Canadien sentit le sexe dur de Jeff à son entrée. Il ferma les yeux, le coeur battant à tout rompre, attendant la douleur abominable qui allait suivre le geste. Il crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter quand la présence s'éloigna de lui. Il entendit la porte claquer et les cris de Jeff dans le couloir.

Il posa rapprocha ses jambes malgré la douleur qui le tenaillait.

Heureusement que la pute était là.

* * *

"_ RANDY LÂCHE MOI!!!

_ NON, TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU ALLAIS FAIRE! TU VEUX T'ABAISSER AU MÊME QUE TON..."

Randy se plia en deux sous le choc. La douleur dans son bas ventre était terrible. Un coup de poing le mit définitivement à terre. Il était complètement sonné et il ne remarqua presque pas que son compagnon lui avait descendu son pantalon.

"_ Alors Randy... Tu es fier de toi? Maintenant, tu vas recevoir toute ma colère...

_ Jeff, tu me fais... Aaaah!"

Jeff venait de la pénétrer violemment et avait enfoncé ses ongles profondément dans ses cuisses. Il poussait sentir des larmes lui monter aux yeux et son sang couler le long de ses cuisses et de son anus. Dieu que ça faisait mal!

Il sentit le poignard se balader sur son visage, sous sa gorge pour revenir à nouveau sur son visage. Jeff lui fit une entaille sur la joue et commença à rire avant de jeter le couteau à l'autre bout du couloir. Le blond commença à bouger, un air sadique sur le visage.

"_ Aaaaah Randy... C'est tellement bon... Tu aimes ça, pas vrai?

_ Ca fait mal...

_ Vraiment? Tant mieux..."

Le rythme était de plus en plus déchaîné. La souffrance était de plus en plus atroce, Jeff s'enfonçant toujours plus loin. Ses larmes se mélangèrent au sang qui coulait le long de son visage.

"_ Jeff, arr... Oh merde... Oooh!"

Son amant venait de heurter sa prostate et une vague de plaisir le submergea. Un autre coup de rein lui fit voir des étoiles et ses cris de douleur se transformèrent peu à peu en gémissements.

"_ Tu vois, Randy, comme tu aimes ça, tu en redemanderai presque... Tu me supplierais presque que je te baises... Tu m'as laissé ouvrir tes cuisses si facilement Randy... Peut être que Chrissy avait raison, tu es un pute... Ma jolie petite pute...

_ Je ne suis... Merde, oooh Jeff!!"

Les lèvres du tueur se posèrent sur les siennes. Leur langue jouèrent entre elles, les coups de butoirs plus bestiaux.

"_ Randy, tellement bon.... Putain, tellement bon...

_ Jeff.. Je... Je vais... "

Jeff se déversa en un grognement et s'effondra sur Randy. Le jeune blond déposa des petits baisers dans le cou de son amant avant de se redresser. Il se pencha à nouveau pour lécher le sang sur la joue de Randy et en profita pour sécher ses larmes

"_ Randy, je...

_ Chuuut, Jeff. Tu vas aller te reposer maintenant...

_ Tu n'es pas une pute Randy... Je t'aime..."

* * *

Chris pouvait entendre leur murmures. Il crut entendre un "je t'aime" et l'envie de rire le reprit. Comme si ces deux tarés pouvait vraiment aimer quelqu'un...

Les gémissements recommencèrent et Chris voulu se boucher les oreilles. Ils avaient vraiment besoin de le faire à côté de lui?

_"_ Oh Randy... Plus vite..."_

Juste fermez là! La fatigue s'empara de lui et il ferma les yeux. Il essaya de ne pas écouter les ébats mais son corps en avait décidé autrement. Son membre était de nouveaux dur et les petits cris qu'il entendait de l'autre côté du mur lui faisait bien plus d'effet qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

_"_ Jeff!! Oh merde..."_

Le Canadien haleta de plus en plus fort. Il bougea son bras non blessé afin de pouvoir prendre son sexe en main et commença un mouvement rapide de va et vient. Une douce chaleur monta peu à peu en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se déverse dans sa main.

D'après le silence qui régnait, il en déduit que les deux autres barges avaient fini aussi... Il ferma les yeux et commença à tomber dans le sommeil quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

Randy s'avança vers Chris après avoir remit correctement la chaise. Il tira sur le bras meurtri de Chris pour le traîner jusqu'à la chaise et le rassit sur la chaise tant bien que mal. Toujours sans dire un mot, Randy lui attacha les mains et les pieds. Le jeune homme allait lui remettre le bâillon, l'avocat ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire.

"_ Alors c'était bon, la pute?"

Le plus jeune le regarda sans aucune émotion avant d'éclater d'un rire sombre.

"_ Mon pauvre Chris... Non, plutôt pauvre petit Chrissy... Dis encore une fois que je suis une pute et je te promet que jamais tu ne crèveras. Je dirai à Jeff de te garder ici jusqu'à là fin de sa vie et crois moi, tu vas le supplier de tuer. La prochaine fois que tu oses dire encore une fois ça, je ne retiendrais pas Jeff et je le rejoindrais même pour te baiser et crois moi, tu regretteras vraiment de m'avoir énerver. Sur ces jolies paroles, Chrissy, je te laisse faire de beaux rêves..."

Randy lui remit son bâillon et se releva en appuyant bien fort sur ses cuisses avant de claquer la porte et laisser Chris seul avec les cris étouffer par le bout de drap.

* * *

_"_ Jeffy, viens ici, je vais te raconter une histoire..."_

_Le petit garçon ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait certainement pas renter dans cette pièce._

_"_ Jeffy, ne me force pas à devenir te chercher!"_

_Jeff déglutit et avança pas à pas dans la chambre. Il entendit la porte se refermer et une main le pousser vers le lit._

_"_ Tu... tu m'avais dit que c'était... Pour une... Une histoire..._

__ Plus tard Jeffy, on va s'amuser d'abord..."_

* * *

**Jeff: bon c'est qui ce connard qui m'a fait ça, que je le butte!?!**

**moi: c'est une histoire mon chéri...**

**Jeff: m'en fous! J'vais le tuer quand même!**

**moi: ah bon... T'es peut être fou en fait!**

**Matt: ...**

**moi: tiens! Il dit rien aujourd'hui...**

**Jeff: ouais depuis quelques temps il réfléchis!**

**moi: il y arrive O.O**

**Jeff: faut croire...**

**moi: enfin bref... Merci pour vos reviews ^^! J'espère que même après ce chapitre vous en remettrez, ça serai gentil, moi qui suis la gentillesse même . (oui j'y crois! XD)**

**Bisous!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre: Tranquillité**

**Pairing: Hunter/Matthew Korklan (Evan Bourne), Steph/Chris, Jeff/Randy**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: pas à moi, et heureusement vu tout ce que je vais leur faire subir...**

**Note: j'ai décidé de faire de cette fic un AU, et de rajouter quelques années aux enfants de Steph et Hunter.**

* * *

**Tranquillité**

Matthew Korklan n'avait jamais rien fait de mauvais dans sa vie.

Ses parents avaient été les parents les plus heureux du monde quand il était né le 19 mars 1983. Ses parents n'était pas pauvre, alors il n'avait manqué de rien pendant son enfance. Il était allé à l'école tout le monde, était un bon élève, bien qu'il ne soit pas le plus intelligent.

Quand il avait découvert son homosexualité, il avait essayé de la refoulé en sortant avec le plus de fille possible. Il l'avait finalement révélé à ses parents quand il eut le courage d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un et de leur présenter. Ses parents lui avait simplement dit, avec un grand sourire, de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans leur maison.

Il avait alors emménagé chez sa tante, qui était lesbienne et le comprenant beaucoup mieux que ses parents. Les années qui passèrent furent calme et il découvrit la lutte en regardant une émission par hasard un soir et qu'il avait particulèrement accroché grâce à un certain Triple H, de son vrai nom Paul Levesque.

Il avait alors décidé de devenir lutteur et de devenir une légende et surtout, d'enfin rencontrer son idole. Dès son arrivée ce fut le catcheur qu'il admirait tant qui le prit en charge. Il avait été tout de suite attiré par Paul mais ne voulait pas le montrer. Quand il reçut néanmoins des signes de la part de Paul, il ne put résister et accepta de commencer une aventure avec le lutteur.

La femme de Paul divorça quelque jours après et Matthew lui proposa de venir habiter chez lui. Stephanie s'était mis alors à le haïr, les filles de Paul à l'adorer et la vie avait continué...

Aurora s'était fait tuer. Chris enlevé et subirait sans aucun doute le même sort...

Mais comment aurait-il pu imaginer que la plus grande erreur de sa vie avait été de s'appeler Matthew?

* * *

_Once upon a time_

_Il était une fois_

_A little boy_

_Un petit garçon_

_Who lived with his brother_

_Qui vivait avec son frère..._

_*'*_

_Partie 1: début de l'Enfer  
_

_"_ Matt, viens ici... Regarde ton petit frère... N'est il pas mignon?"_

_Le petit garçon regarda le bébé dans son berceau. Il avait des yeux immense, d'un vert magnifique... l se pencha un peu et joua avec la main du bébé jusqu'à ce qui lui attrape un de ses doigts. Les grands yeux verts le regardèrent fixement avant de se plisser. Jeff avait commencé à rigoler en secouant le doigt de Matt qui lui offrit un petit sourire._

_"_ Hello Jeffy... moi c'est Matty..."_

_*'*_

_Dont la mère était morte trop tôt..._

_"_ Jeff! Où est ce que tu es? Jeff!"_

_La pluie tombait à flot et l'adolescent ne voyait presque plus rien. Il regarda à droite à gauche avant d'arriver devant une cabane. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et remarqua une petite boule au fond, tapit dans la pénombre._

_"_ Jeff... Viens, s'il te plaît..."_

_Le petit garçon ne releva même pas la tête et continua à sangloter et à trembler. Matt s'agenouilla près de lui et l'entoura de ses bras._

_"_ Ca va aller, Jeffy..._

__ Maman, est... Elle est..._

__ Oui Jeff..."_

_Un sanglot éclata dans la voix du plus âgé et il rafermit sa prise contre le petit corps du blond._

_"_ Ca va aller, je suis là..."_

_*'*_

_Le père était un peu trop violent..._

_"_ Papa, arrête! Tu me fais mal!!!"_

_L'homme se contenta de rire et balança le jeune garçon de 11ans par terre. Jeff sentit du sang couler le long de son front et commença à pleurer sans faire de bruit. Depuis que sa mère était morte, son père s'était mis à boire et était devenu violent. _

_Il ferma les yeux et attendit qu'un autre coup arrive. Il se mordit la lèvre en repensant à la douleur qu'il avait ressentit les autres fois et espérait sincèrement qu'un jour tout ça s'arrête..._

_"_ Papa, ne le touche pas!"_

_Jeff fut secoué d'un sanglot, le soulagement qu'il ressentait étai tellement intense. Il souleva les paupières pour voir son frère se faire emmener dans une pièce sur le côté, tirer par les cheveux. Il resta dans par terre dans la même position, incapable de bouger ses membres endoloris. _

_Quand il entendit les cris de son frère commencèrent à se faire entendre, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'heureusement que Matt était dans cette chambre et pas lui..._

_*'*_

_Mais son grand frère l'aimait vraiment énormément..._

_"_ Jeffy! Viens m'aider! Jeffy, s'il te plaît!_

__ Oui, ça va, j'arrive Matt! Bon, je dois faire quoi?_

__ Juste bouge ce meuble par là!_

__ Bien chef!"_

_Matt regarda son petit frère bouger péniblement la commode avec ses petits bras. On pouvait d'ailleurs voir des marques de mauvais traitement et il fronça les sourcils. il ne pourrait jamais pardonner à son père de maltraiter la seule personne qui li montrait de l'affection. Jamais, jamais, il ne pourrait pardonner. Il respira longuement, tentant de calmer la colère qui montait en lui. Ils étaient exceptionnellement seul pendant un moment, il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment de tranquillité._

_"_ Matt, c'est trop lourd pour moi..._

__ T'as vraiment aucune force..._

__ Hey! C'est pas gentil de dire ça! C'est juste que mes bras me font mal!"_

_Jeff tira la langue à son frère et se massa ses membres endoloris. Il maugréa pour lui m'aime jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les lèvres de son frère se poser sur sa joue. Il se retourna brusquement et regarda Matt complètement estomaqué. Le jeune homme aux yeux chocolat lui caressa la joue avant d'aller s'occuper de la commode._

_"_ Tu vois Jeff, c'est juste toi qui n'est vraiment pas doué!_

__ Je t'emmerde Matt!_

__ Je t'aime aussi Jeffy!_

_*'*_

_Et sans doute un peu trop..._

_Jeff savourait l'eau chaude qui tombait sur sa peau et laissa ses pensées partir. Il repensa à la mort de sa mère et les conséquences que ça avait entraîné. Son père qui buvait et qui le frappait, lui et son frère. Matt..._

_Il colla son front contre la paroi froide de la douche. Matty... Depuis quelque temps, son grand frère régissait bizarrement avec lui. Il le touchait de plus en plus, cherchant n'importe quel prétexte pour pouvoir mettre sa peau contre la sienne. Matt avait toujours été comme ça, certes, mais le sensation que Jeff ressentait maintenant à son contact était... Étrange. Plus... Comme s'il signifiait autre chose que de l'amour fraternel._

_Il secoua légèrement la tête en ayant un petit rire. Quelle pensée stupide! Il le connaissait depuis 12 ans, comme s'il voulait autre chose de plus qu'être son frère... Il arrêta les robinets d'eau et sortit de la douche et s'habilla lentement. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et se dirigea vers le jardin où son frère se reposait. Il avait vu son père avachi dans son fauteuil, encore complètement soûl et endormit. _

_"_ Hey, Matty! Papa est endormi on va être tranquille pendant un moment..._

__ Tant mieux..."_

_Il regarda son petit frère s'allonger dans l'herbe et le détailla intensément. Il s'allongea près Jeff et lui posa une main sur son épaule et la caressa lentement._

_"_ Je t'aime Jeffy..._

__ Je sais Matt, je t'aime aussi..."_

_Le jeune blond le regardait bizarrement mais lui sourit quand même. Son grand frère devait avoir besoin d'un peu d'affection et Jeff colla son front à celui de Matt en lui faisant un sourire._

_"_ Tout va bien Matt..._

__ Je t'aime vraiment Jeff..."_

_Le plus jeune commença à rire doucement, passant une main dans ses cheveux, signe de nervosité._

_"_ Je sais m.... Mmmh?!?"_

_Il venait d'être brutalement coupé par les lèvres de son frère sur les siennes. Il fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvements, trop choqué par ce qui se passait. C'est quand Matt plaqua son dos contre l'herbe qu'il se détacha et le repoussa un peu brusquement._

_"_ Qu'est ce qui te prend?!? Matty!!"_

_Le jeune au cheveux brun ne répondit pas et se plaqua sur le corps de son frère, de tout son poids. Il reposa ses lèvres sur celle du blond et passa ses mains sous son t-shirt. Il commença à défaire le pantalon de Jeff et caresser ses jambes. Sa peau était tellement douce._

_Jeff commençait à réellement avoir peur et il essayait de se dégager en gigotant dans tous les sens. Mais qu'est ce qu'il était en train lui arriver? Pourquoi il sentait une main sur son membre, en train de la caresser? Pourquoi la bouche de son frère était toujours sur la sienne et voulait pénétrer sa bouche? C'était quoi ce putain de cauchemar? _

_"_ Matty, qu'est ce... Qu'est ce que tu fais? demanda Jeff quand la bouche de son frère s'éloigna de la sienne._

__ Je t'aime Jeffy, tu es la seule personne qui m'est montrée de l'affection depuis la mort de maman... Tu es la seule personne Jeffy, tu dois être à moi..._

__ Matt, arrête! Tu me fais... Peur, enlève tes mains!"_

_Jeff essayait en vain d'enlever le poid de son frère mais rien n'y faisait, Matt était pire qu'une sangsue. Ses jambes se soulevèrent pour le repousser, mais Matt restait sur lui, lui faisant de plus en plus mal, le déshabillant de plus en plus. _

_"_ Matt, stop, arrête, je veux pas!!!_

__ Mais si tu veux Jeffy, juste laisse moi le temps pour que tu te sentes bien..._

__ Matt!!! Matty, s'il te plaît, ne me touche pas!!! Ma... AAAaaaah!!!"_

_Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, alors que son frère venait d'entrer en lui. C'était horrible, il avait l'impression qu'on le déchirait en deux. Quand Matt commença à bouger, il crut que la douleur ne s'arrêterait jamais et il commença à crier autant qu'il le pouvait._

_"_ Chut Jeffy, lui murmura son frère en lui plaquant la main sur sa bouche, tu ne veux pas que papa se réveille..."_

_Jeff écarquilla un peu plus les yeux. Il arrêta de bouger un instant mais la douleur repris bientôt quand Matt reprit ses va et vient, sa main toujours sur s bouche._

_"_ Mmmh, Jeff... C'est bon..."_

_Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux, espérant que ça allait s'arrêter, qu'il allait se réveiller de ce cauchemar... La semence chaude de Matt se déversa à l'intérieur de lui, une envie de vomir se fit sentir. Les lèvres de Matt se posèrent sur son front._

_"_ C'était bon Jeffy... On recommencera d'accord?"_

_Jeff lui lança un regard désespéré..._

_"_ Non, s'il te plaît..."_

_Mais Matt ne semblait pas avoir entendu..._

_*'*_

_Ah oui,_

_Bienvenu en Enfer!_

_

* * *

_

**Désolée d'avoir été si longue mais j'ai bloqué sur le viol (oui j'ai un coeur!) et j'ai eu un gros délire avec ma Youni et j'ai eu du mal à m'en détâcher!**

**Jeff: Matt! Comment as tu pu?!??**

**Matt: mais, je voulais pas moi!!!**

**Jeff: menteur!**

**Matt: non c'est vrai! Jeff je t'aime mais comme un frère!**

**Jeff: après ce que tu m'as fait!**

**Matt: c'est une histoire!**

**Jeff: non, je ne te pardonne pas!!**

**moi: aaaaaah l'amour fraternel... J'espèreque ça vous a plu! Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre: Tranquillité**

**Pairing: Hunter/Matthew Korklan (Evan Bourne), Steph/Chris, Jeff/Randy**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: pas à moi, et heureusement vu tout ce que je vais leur faire subir...**

**Note: j'ai décidé de faire de cette fic un AU, et de rajouter quelques années aux enfants de Steph et Hunter.**

**Réponses au reviews!!:**

**HBKloverHBK: **merci beaucoup! J'ai vraiment eu du mal et tu en es témoin!

**Youni:** tu commences à plaindre Jeff? O.O Etrange venant de ta part... MDR! Et merci d'aimer mes phrases :p!

**Soee: **c'est pas le père mais Matt... Mais c'est vrai que c'est à cause de lui que tout à déraillé, donc oui, le vrai responsable est le père! (de toute façon, c'est souvent à cause des parents! lol!)

**Mmgoth: **merci beaucoup, je pensais pas que ça pouvait plaire autant *rougit*

**Justwrestler**: ça m'a bloqué parce que... C'est Jeffy, quoi, ma muse chérie avec Taker!! Contente que ça t'ait plu!

**Kiria01:** comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as vraiment pas été avare de compliment, et je pense pas en avoir mérité autant ^^"!

* * *

**Tranquillité**

_Partie 2: Matt_

*'*

**_Le passé, voilà le véritable enfer, on n'en sort jamais. _**

_Armand Salacrou_

_*'*_

_Un souffle chaud percutait sa nuque. Une main était posée sur son torse tandis que l'autre avait pris place dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement. Mon Dieu qu'il avait horreur de ça._

_"_ Allez Jeffy, je sais que tu aimes ça... Aaaah... C'est tellement bon Jeffy, tellement bon..."_

_Jeff se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier toute la douleur qu'il ressentait dans les reins. Il essayait de ne pas écouter les gémissements qu'il entendait, ce disant que tout allait se finir bientôt._

_"_ Oh oui Jeff!"_

_Celui ci enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, reprenant doucement sa respiration._

_C'était enfin fini._

_*'*_

_Jeff marchait tranquillement vers la cuisine. Il avait une faim de loup et ne rêvait que du paquet de skittles qu'il avait caché dans un tiroir. Il passa devant la chambre de Matt et commença à accélérer ses pas._

_"_ Jeffy, viens ici, je vais te raconter une histoire..."_

_Le petit garçon ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait certainement pas renter dans cette pièce._

_"_ Jeffy, ne me force pas à devenir te chercher!"_

_Jeff déglutit et avança pas à pas dans la chambre. Il entendit la porte se refermer et une main le pousser vers le lit._

_"_ Tu... tu m'avais dit que c'était... Pour une... Une histoire..._

__ Plus tard Jeffy, on va s'amuser d'abord..."_

_Il sentit Matt l'allonger sur le lit et l'embrasser brutalement. _

_Encore un moment à oublier..._

_*'*_

_Il avait oublié depuis combien de temps ça durait. Un jour, un mois, une année... Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il se réveillait, allait à l'école rentrait chez lui et... Il se redressa brusquement sur son lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La sueur froide qu'il sentait couler dans son dos lui donnait la chair de poule et son envie de vomir lui rappelait sans cesse ce qui s'était passé ce jour là. Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas être allé vers son frère. Il sentait encore les mains de Matt sur lui, partout, sa bouche, sa respiration, ses râles..._

_Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour que ça s'arrête. Il ne supporterait pas plus longtemps de vivre cet enfer._

_Jeff se leva et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il était plus que pâle, des cernes étaient marquées profondément sous ses yeux. Il avait plus l'air d'un mort vivant qu'un humain..._

_*'*_

**_L'enfer, c'est la vie qui dure..._**

_Georges Duhamel_

_*'*_

_Jeff se laissa aller contre le tronc et reprenait peu à peu son souffle. L'air frais qui passait sur son visage lui faisait un bien fou et il récupérait peu à peu sa respiration. Il était enfin parti de cette foutue maison._

_Il regarda autour de lui et se demanda où il allait bien pouvoir aller. Peu importe, c'était toujours mieux que ce qu'il venait de quitter. Il commença à marcher en tournant plusieurs fois la tête pour voir si Matt ne l'avait pas suivi, aux aguets. Il commença à rire nerveusement quand il s'aperçut que personne ne semblait derrière lui._

_Il poussa un petit cri de douleur quand sa tête percuta un arbre. Il commença à se masser le front quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses bras. Ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler et sa respiration s'accélérer de nouveau. Un rire franchi de nouveau ces lèvres et il se retourna peu à peu._

_"_ Jeffy, tu t'es perdu?"_

_Une larme roula sur sa joue, alors qu'une voix qui devait être la sienne répondit:_

_"_ J'ai voulu faire un petit tour et..._

__ Jeffy, Jeffy... Pourquoi tu me mens? Tu voulais partir loin de moi?_

__ Non, je... Je voulais juste..._

__ Tu sais ce que je fais au gens qui me mentent Jeffy?"_

_Automatiquement, Jeff enroula ses bras le long de son corps pour se protéger, bien qu'il sache que ça ne servirait à rien._

_"_ Je t'aime, Jeff et il faut que tu saches que tu ne peux pas me quitter et que je ne peux pas te quitter non plus! Je vais devoir te montrer à quel point j'ai envie que tu sois près de moi et qu'il faut être un gentil garçon..."_

_Matt s'avança de Jeff qui était figé par la peur._

_L'air glacé caressa son torse et bientôt son corps entier._

_*'*_

**_L'enfer, c'est les Autres. _**

_Jean-Paul Sartre_

_*'*_

_Jeff avait posé sa tête sur son bureau et avait fermé les yeux. Ses reins lui faisaient atrocement mal et il était plus que fatigué. Cet enculé ne l'avait pas ménagé. Merde, il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose... Les bruits de ses camarades de classe autours de lui le gênait et mis ses mains sur ses oreilles._

_Il commençait peu à peu à tomber dans le sommeil quand il sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Il sursauta d'un coup et son regard rencontra celui de Shannon Moore, son meilleur ami. Il ne lui avait plus parlé depuis longtemps et il devait avouer que le revoir lui faisait du bien._

_"_ Shannon... Tu m'as fait peur, putain!_

__ Jeffy, je..."_

_Jeff fronça les sourcils et ne contrôla plus ses mouvements. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, ses mains étaient tâchées du sang de Shannon qui ne bougeait plus sur le sol de la salle de classe. Il sentit quelqu'un le traîner en arrière pendant qu'il criait à son ami inconscient de ne plus l'appeler comme ça. Plus jamais. Matt l'avait définitivement dégoûté, il ne pouvait plus supporter ce surnom._

_Il se trouvait dans le bureau du proviseur depuis des heures, celui ci lui lançant un regard noir. Monsieur Johnson était accroché au téléphone depuis des heures et apparemment ce qu'il entendait ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Il raccrocha sèchement et Jeff le regarda sans réagir._

"__ Je viens d'apprendre que Shannon Moore est à l'hôpital dans le coma. Commotion cérébrale. Les médecins ne savent pas s'il va pouvoir se réveiller un jour..."_

_Jeff sentit sa respiration s'arrêter. _

_*'*_

_Le noir. Se cacher. Ne plus respirer. Fermer les yeux. Calmer son rythme cardiaque. Jusqu'à ce qu'on sente qu'on existe plus._

_Jeff se mordit les lèvres et espérait qu'il n'aillait pas le trouver. Il n'en pouvait plus, son corps entier lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression de faiblir de jour en jour._

_"_ Jeffy... Jeffy... Je sais très bien que tu es là... Ça ne sert à rien de te cacher, tu sais? Je m'occupe si bien de toi et voilà comment tu me remercies? Je vais encore devoir te montrer à quel point il ne faut pas être méchant? Allez Jeffy, montre toi..."_

_Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Jeff se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme s'il essayait de disparaître. Le carton finit par se déplacer et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux._

_"_ Alors Jeffy, je t'ai enfin trouvé..."_

_On dirait bien oui. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. En vérité, il avait remarqué qu'il parlait de moins en moins, qu'il se coupait de plus en plus des autres. C'est vrai que chez lui, on ne lui demandait pas de parler mais il devenait de plus en plus distant avec les gens de sa classe. Il refusait qu'on le touche, entendre la voix de certaine personne. _

_Ses pensées se centrèrent sur Shannon, alors que les mains de son frère lui défaisaient son pantalon. Shannon... Il était toujours dans ce lit d'hôpital et plus les jours passaient, moins il avait de chance de se réveiller._

_Il sentit Matt s'insérer en lui et con cerveau ne se focalisa plus que sur la douleur qu'il ressentait. _

_Sa vie était vraiment devenue un merdier pas possible..._

_*'*_

**_Ne maudissons pas la vie._**

_Arthur Rimbaud_

_*'*_

_Jeff regarda autour de lui. Matt ne semblait pas être aux alentours. Il en profita pour pénétrer dans la chambre de son père et de fouiller dans le tiroir où il avait trouvé l'objet qui l'intéressait depuis quelques jours déjà._

_Il prit le revolver et vérifia s'il était chargé. Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Il avait tellement envie de l'utiliser, qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Tirer une balle dans la tête de Matt. Son père était partit à l'hôpital pour un certain temps. Les cirrhoses, ça ne pardonne pas. Etrangement, il ne ressentait aucune émotion par rapport à cette situation. Même de savoir que Shannon était toujours à l'hôpital ne lui faisait plus rien. Ou peut être qu'il était un peu trop défoncé par la substance qu'il venait de prendre quelques minutes avant, il en savait trop rien. Tout ce qu'il lui importait, c'était le plaisir qu'il allait avoir en tuant son frère._

_Tous les moments avec son frère lui revinrent en mémoire. Enfin, ceux qui l'avait le plus marqués, dans l'état où il était._

_Il se souvenait du jour où sa mère était morte et que Matt était venu le réconforter. Il aimait encore sincèrement son frère et il ne ressentait pas cette haine qui semblait l'accompagner partout maintenant. Il pouvait encore le prendre dans ses bras sans que Matt ne pense à le violer, rire et sourire avec lui. Il essuya une larme et s'efforça de repenser à tous les autres moments d'après. Le jardin, la chambre, le salon... _

_"_ Jeffy! Viens par ici, s'il te plaît..."_

_Jeff cacha le pistolet dans son dos et rejoignit son frère assit dans le canapé du salon. Il s'installa le plus loin possible, bien qu'il sache que ça n'allait servir à rien. Il sentit Matt se rapprocher de lui et de poser un léger baiser dans son cou. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine._

_"_ Matt, tu te souviens quand maman est morte?"_

_Un grognement lui répondit. Le plus vieux des Hardy préférait s'occuper d'essayer d'enlever la veste de Jeff. Le blond se libéra de son étreinte et se leva, lui faisant face._

_"_ Jeffy, reviens là tout de suite..._

__ On est allé à l'hôpital une dernière fois et quand on est rentré à la maison, j'ai couru jusqu'à la cabane. Tu m'as suivi et tu m'as pris dans tes bras..._

__ Oui, Jeffy, mais reviens là._

__ Tu m'as dit que tout irait bien, parce que tu serais avec moi..._

__ C'est ça... Jeff, reviens tout de suite sur ce putain de canapé!"_

_Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Jeff et il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il continua à regarder son frère._

_"_ Tu m'avais dit que tout irait bien... Et aujourd'hui, le constat n'est pas très glorieux. Tu m'as violé un nombre incalculable de fois..._

__ Je ne te viole pas Je..._

__ TA GUEULE! QUAND JE TE DIS STOP? QUAND JE HURLE QUE JE NE VEUX PAS ET QUE TU CONTINUES! Ce n'est pas un viol pour toi ça peut être?!? Matt... Je te hais..."_

_Il vit son grand frère tiqué à ses mots et éclata de rire. Un rire de fou, cristallin..._

_"_ Tu pensais que je t'aimais Matty? Alors, une bonne fois pour toute: je-te-HAIS."_

_Son rire se fit plus fort quand il vit le visage de son frère être défiguré par la colère. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus. Peut être était ce à cause de la drogue, mais il se sentait étonnamment bien. Il n'avait pas peur de son frère qui venait pourtant de se lever du canapé, semblait de plus en plus fou de rage. Il souleva son t-shirt pour prendre le revolver et le pointer sur son frère._

_"_ Jeffy, ne fais pas de conneries..._

__ Ta gueule et ne m'appelle plus comme ça!_

__ Jeffy, s'il te plaît... AAAAAAAAAAH!!!"_

_Le premier coup était parti. La balle s'était logée dans la jambe de Matt. Le sourire de Jeff avait disparu et la haine dansait dans ses yeux._

_"_ Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, espèce d'enfoiré... Alors, qu'est ce que je fais maintenant? Je te tue tout de suite ou... On s'amuse un peu avant?_

__ Tuer...?"_

_La peur apparente dans le son de la voix de son frère fit de nouveau naître un sourire sur le visage. Il éclata de rire encore une fois et pointa le pistolet vers la tête de son frère. Il se lécha les lèvres et soupira._

_"_ Tuer? D'accord!"_

_Il s'approcha de Matt et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_"_ Dernier cadeau avant d'aller en enfer, Matty..."_

_Et le coup partit. L'odeur du sang remplit la pièce et Jeff s'assit sur le canapé. Son rire remplit la pièce et il laissa le pistolet tomber sur le sol et s'allongea sur le canapé._

_Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et commença à pleurer à travers son rire._

_  
*'*_

**_Tout a une fin, même l'enfer. _**

_Tahar Ben Jelloun_

* * *

**Désolée du retard, mais ces flash back me prennent un temps fou, je suis partie une semaine en vacances, j'ai galérer à trouver des citations qui me convenaient et en plus de ça mon père m'avait supprimé l'ordi pendant trois jours! Tout était contre moi! mdr!**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand il arrivera, tout dépendra s'il me prend autant de temps que celui là, si j'arrive à le finir avant de partir en Bretagne...**

**Et merci pour vos reviews!**

**Bisous!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre: Tranquillité**

**Pairing: Hunter/Matthew Korklan (Evan Bourne), Steph/Chris, Jeff/Randy, Maryse/Eve**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: pas à moi, et heureusement vu tout ce que je vais leur faire subir...**

**Note: cette fic est un AU :D, donc le fait que Jeff et Taker est le même âge, c'est normal! :D**

**Réponses au reviews!!:**

**Youni: **merci ma chérie, ça me fait énormément plaisir, j'espère que mes flash backs continuront à te plaire!

**Mmgoth: **toi, tu es vraiment trop gentille avec moi, tous les compliments que tub me fais... Je vais finir par y croire! Merci de continuer à reviewer ^^!

**HBKloverHBK: **eh bien le chapitre précédent à vraiment eu du succès! J'espère que celui là sera aussi bon...

* * *

**Tranquillité**

_Partie 3: Maryse_

*'*

_**Il faut toujours un coup de folie pour bâtir un destin.**_

_*'*_

_"_ Quel âge a-t-il? demanda un des policiers en désignant Jeff._

__ Quinze ans._

__ Le grand frère est mort c'est ça?_

__ Oui, il nous a pas encore donné les détails, mais il était complètement défoncé au moment des faits. Il a trouvé l'arme dans la chambre de son père et... BOUM! Il semblerait que son frère l'ait violé plusieurs fois, alors il a employé les grands moyens..."_

_Le jeune policier se retourna vers Jeff. Le jeune homme avait le regard à moitié vide, des sillons de larmes toujours présent sur ses joues et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il semblait exténuer. Son apparence physique n'aidait pas beaucoup. Il était maigre, des immenses cernes ornaient son visage et on voyait bien qu'il avait pris de la drogue._

_"_ Il va falloir appeler les service sociaux, je viens d'apprendre que son père est mort pendant la nuit, à l'hôpital..._

__ Putain de merdier pour lui... Et pour nous! J'aime pas la paperasse..._

__ Tu t'en remettras! Lui, c'est moins sûr..."_

_Il jeta un dernier regard à l'adolescent. Il avait fermé les yeux, mais son léger sourire persistait à être sur son visage. il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il avait un étrange sentiment quand à l'avenir de ce garçon._

_*'*_

_**La folie est un détour, comme le crime, vers l'amour.**_

_André Brochu_

_*'*_

_"_ Bonjour, je suis Maryse Ouellet, l'assistante sociale qui va s'occuper de toi pendant quelque temps."_

_Jeff regardait ailleurs et n'écoutait pas un seul mot de ce que pouvait bien lui raconter. Il regardait par la fenêtre, le ciel bleu où les oiseaux passait. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit lui parvint aux oreilles. il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers l'assistante sociale._

_Elle était jeune, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans, et, surtout, très belle. Blonde, les yeux noisette, un sourire magnifique et un corps parfait. Elle avait un air gentil sur le visage, mais l'adolescent sentait qu'il ne fallait pas trop en abuser. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire._

_"_ Vous disiez?_

__ Je te disais simplement que tu vas aller voir un psychologue, après ce qui s'est passé..."_

_Elle avait un petit accent français adorable et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. Il commençait à beaucoup l'aimer, sa petite assistante sociale..._

_"_ Je ne veux pas voir de psy._

__ Écoute..., elle fouilla dans le dossier un moment pour trouver son nom, Jeff. Tu viens de tuer ton frère et ton père est mort..."_

_Jeff déglutit difficilement. Il pouvait encore voir le cadavre de Matt allongé dans le salon, du sang ayant éclaboussé la table basse. La mort de son père lui avait fait presque ni chaud ni froid, il n'allait pas pleurer un connard qui l'avait frappé depuis qu'il avait neuf ans._

_"_ Je l'ai tué parce qu'il me violait sans cesse._

__ Ton frère?_

__ Oui. Rien d'autre, je n'ai pas besoin d'un putain de psy. Je veux juste me reposer, d'accord?_

__ Bien sûr, je vais t'emmener quelque part où tu seras bien installé..."_

_Maryse l'invita à se lever et le dirigea vers l'extérieur de son bureau. Elle l'installa sur le canapé d'une salle vide. Elle allait partir quand Jeff la retint par la main et la fit s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle se laissa faire._

_"_ Qu'est ce qu'il va m'arriver maintenant?_

__ Je vais te trouver une famille et..._

__ Je peux pas rester avec vous? Je vous aime bien, votre accent est trop mignon..."_

_Maryse plissa légèrement les yeux. Il pouvait deviner que ce n'était pas courant qu'un des enfants dont elle s'occupe lui demande ça, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, on ne l'emmenait pas dans une pièce sombre pour le violer ou pour le frapper. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, semblant flattée._

_"_ Je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas possible..."_

_Elle posa doucement une main dans ses cheveux et Jeff la repoussa sans réfléchir._

_"_ Je comprends, je..._

__ Tu pourras toujours venir me voir! J'ai déjà une idée chez qui tu vas pouvoir aller, ils n'habitent pas très loin d'ici, et je serai très contente d'avoir une visite de temps en temps..."_

_Il ferma les yeux et sourit._

_*'*_

_**Il y a des folies beaucoup plus sensées que la raison.** _

_Gérard Martin_

_*'*_

_"_ Hey, le nouveau! ça va bien?"_

_Jeff leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna._

_"_ Mark, ça fait six mois que je suis arrivé, je ne suis plus nouveau!"_

_Le brun se contenta d'éclater de rire et de s'installer à côté de lui. Il était immense, avait de longs cheveux noirs et un regard pénétrant. Jeff devait bien avouer qu'il l'aimait bien et puis..._

_"_ Le nouveau, Jeff... C'est la même chose tout ça! Sinon, toujours des cauchemars?_

__ Ouais, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour que je dorme mieux?"_

_Mark lui fit un sourire pleins de sous entendus._

_"_ Huuum... Laisse moi réfléchir... J'ai peut être ce qu'il te faut oui!_

__ Bien et tu me peux m'en passer quand?_

__ Tout à l'heure, on se retrouve dans la cour, ok?_

_Jeff hocha positivement la tête et fit mine de suivre le cour. Il pensa vaguement à quelle couleur ses cheveux allait être demain. Rouge ou bleu? Les deux ensemble, ça devrait être bon. Il sortit de sa rêverie quand une main se posa sur sa cuisse._

_"_ Mark, chuchota-t-il, arrête ça tout de suite..."_

_Il ne supportait toujours qu'on le touche et il sentait qu'il allait bientôt perdre son calme. Mark sembla sentir le frisson parcourant le corps de Jeff et retira sa main vite fait._

_"_ Je te donne ta merde depuis longtemps, j'ai quand même le droit à une compensation non?_

__ Mark, je te paie, contente toi de ça!_

__ Tu préfères les filles, c'est ça?_

__ Non! Je n'aime ni les mecs ni les nanas, ni rien du tout!_

__ A ce rythme Jeff, tu seras vierge toute ta vie..."_

_Jeff haussa les sourcils et essaya de garder un visage impassible. Il essaya de calmer sa colère et se retourna, serrant les dents. Il attendait patiemment la fin du cour et faillit s'endormir quand la sonnerie le fit presque sursauter ce qui lui valut d'entendre un rire moqueur de la part de Mark._

_"_ Va te faire enculé Mark!_

__ J'ai plutôt envie d'être le dominant avec toi tu sais..._

__ Ta gueule et viens par là..."_

_Jeff l'emmena à leur coin habituel, où lui et Mark passait les quelques minutes de battements entre les cours. Le blond sorti des billets et le tendit à Mark._

_"_ Passe moi ma dose, s'il te plaît._

__ Et en échange...?_

__ Mark, l'argent est juste devant toi!"_

_Le brun se pencha lentement vers Jeff et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un frisson glacial traversa le corps de Jeff et il repoussa violemment son ami, lui arracha le petit sachet dans ses mains._

_"_ Ne recommence plus jamais ça!_

__ Jeff, je t'ai juste..._

__ Ne me touche plus jamais, sinon je te saigne, c'est clair?"_

_Le plus grand opta pour un hochement de tête positif et mit ses mains dans ses poches et suivis le blond qui se dirigeait vers la sortie du lycée._

_"_ Maryse!_

__ Tu m'avais dit que les filles ne t'intéressaient pas..._

__ Mark, sérieusement, parfois... Juste, ferme là!"_

_Jeff lui fit quand même un sourire et se dirigea vers la belle blonde et monta dans sa voiture et toucha inconsciemment le sachet. Il faisait des cauchemars incessant où Matt était toujours en vie, se glissant dans sa chambre et le violant encore et encore. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il respira fort pour ne pas la repousser. Il se tourna vers Maryse qui lui fit un léger sourire avant de démarrer la voiture._

_C'était la seule personne qu'il acceptait vraiment, dans sa vie. Elle avait le droit de la toucher, de lui parler de ce qui s'était passé avec son frère. Il aimait sincèrement sa petite assistante sociale et ça, même pas Matt ne pourrait lui enlever._

_*'*_

_**Il est parfois bon d'avoir un grain de folie.** _

_Sénèque_

_*'*_

_"_ JEFF! QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA?!?"_

_Le jeune homme de 18 ans lui adressa un sourire forcé ce demandant bien ce qu'il avait fait. Il quitta la salle de bain et se dirigea vers le salon. Maryse l'attendait assise sur le canapé, un sachet de cocaïne à la main. Jeff sut que ça allait très mal se passer pour lui._

_"_ Alors? Tu vas me dire que c'était là par inadvertance?_

__ Je ne suis pas accro._

__ Au moins tu ne nies pas... Pourquoi tu en prends?"_

__ Je ne suis pas accro._

__ Merci Jeff, mais je ne suis pas stupide, je crois que j'ai compris! Pourquoi tu en prends?_

__ Ecoute, quand je fais des rêves avec Matt, je... J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour m'aider à aller mieux, ok?"_

_Il vit la belle blonde lui balancé la drogue à la figure._

_"_ A ton avis pourquoi je te disais d'aller voir un putain de psychologue Jeff? Pour éviter toute cette merde!_

__ Je n'ai pas besoin de psy!"_

_Il sentit la main de Maryse claquer contre sa joue._

_"_ ALORS POURQUOI TU PRENDS CETTE MERDE, JEFF!_

__ JE VEUX OUBLIER MATT! Pas en parler!_

__ JEFF... Je... Je m'en vais, j'ai besoin de me calmer, on se voit... Je sais pas, je verrais quand je serai calmée..."_

_Il la regarda partir, sans essayer de la retenir, se contentant de donner un coup de pied rageur dans la table basse, se tenant la joue. c'était le première fois depuis longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas frappé et le fait que se soit Maryse l'attrista._

_"_ Quelle conne, mais quelle conne!"_

_Il envoya son poing dans le mur et une douleur déchirante l'envahie. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, ne répondant même pas aux questions de ses parents adoptifs. Cette nuit là, ses cauchemars étaient remplis avec le visage de Maryse._

_Il fut brutalement réveillé le lendemain par sa mère adoptive._

_"_ Natalya, s'il te plaît, laisse moi dormir, on est dimanche..._

__ Jeff, mon chéri c'était pour te prévenir..._

__ De...?_

__ C'est Maryse..."_

_Il soupira profondément, pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse quant aux souvenirs de la veille._

_"_ Oui, quoi Maryse?_

__ Elle... Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave Jeff..._

__ Et...? demanda-t-il en essayant de prendre un ton détaché alors que son coeur faisait des bonds incroyables dans sa poitrine._

__ Jeff... Maryse s'est fait violer en rentrant chez elle hier... La police a attrapé le... Jeff? Qu'est ce que tu fais?_

__ Où est elle?_

__ Elle est à l'hôpital XXX mais..._

__ Écoute, Nat', je sais pas dans combien de temps je vais rentrer mais je vais la voir, ok? Je resterai le temps qu'il faudra avec elle. Deux jours, trois, je m'en fous..._

__ Mais et les cours?"_

_Il embrassa la joue de sa mère adoptive, pris de nouveaux vêtements et s'enferma dans la salle de bain le temps de se préparer. Il sortit de la salle de bain en trombe, fit un signe d'au revoir à son père, Glen et sorti vite de l'appartement._

_*'*_

_**La folie ne s'empare que des gens sains d'esprit.**_

_Annick Moisan_

_*'*_

_"_ La chambre de Maryse Ouellet s'il vous plaît!_

__ Chambre 407 monsieur._

__ Merci!"_

_Il courut à en perdre haleine et ouvrit la porte dans un fracas terrible._

_"_ Qu'est ce que..._

__ Maryse je suis... Qui êtes vous?"_

_une jeune femme se tenait près de Maryse. Elle avait les cheveux châtain, les yeux bleus et semblait légèrement plus jeune que la belle Canadienne et était vraiment jolie._

_"_ Je... Jeff et..._

__ Eve Torres, je suis la compagne de Maryse et maintenant que tu m'as dit ton nom... Maryse parle sans arrêt de toi tu sais?"_

_UN petit rire triste sorti de la gorge d'Eve. Elle caressait légèrement la main de Maryse qui était profondément endormie dans son lit d'hôpital. Le visage de la blonde était couvert d'hématomes, sa lèvres inférieure était fendue, des marques bleutées apparaissaient au niveau de ses poignets et Jeff se doutait bien que le reste de son corps ne devait pas être en meilleur état._

_Maryse commença a émergé doucement de son sommeil et adressa un sourire à Eve qui l'embrassa tendrement sur le front._

_"_ Jeff... Contente de te voir"_

_La voix de Maryse était faible, légèrement éraillé. la lueur espiègle dans ses yeux s'était éteinte, elle lui semblait si fragile..._

_Jeff s'approcha doucement d'elle, prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de son lit. Il lui prit son autre main et la serra fort._

_"_ Bien dormi?_

__ Question stupide..._

__ Cauchemars, je vois..." lâcha-t-il avec un petit rire gêné._

_La sonnerie d'un portable se fit brusquement entendre, faisant sursauter Maryse. Eve fit un petit sourire d'excuse avant de sortir de la chambre. Un silence s'installa, Jeff caressant distraitement la main de la Canadienne._

_"_ Tu sais qui t'as fait ça?_

__ Jeff..._

__ S'il te plaît, dis moi..."_

_Il lui caressa doucement son visage marqué par de multiples blessures._

_"_ Je sais ce que ça fait Maryse, à quel point ça fait mal..._

__ Jeff, ça fait très cliché, tu sais?_

__ Mais c'est vrai...."_

_Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois, plus pesant et oppressant._

_"_ Désolée Maryse, je dois y aller. Mon patron est impossible..._

__ C'est bon Eve, Jeff est avec moi, la rassura Maryse avec un petit sourire. ça ira..._

_Eve se pencha et caressa les lèvres de la Canadienne légèrement avant de sortir avec un regard peiné de la chambre d'une blancheur irréelle._

_"_ Elle a l'air plutôt gentille et... Elle est plutôt canon!..._

__ Si tu veux je peux te présenter des filles, Jeff._

__ Les filles ne m'intéressent pas._

__ Alors je te présenterai un beau jeune homme._

__ Ils ne m'intéressent pas plus que ça non plus. Maryse, commença-t-il à dire après un moment de pause, tu connais celui qui t'as fait ça pas vrai?"_

_La blonde ne répondit pas et ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer de larmes. Elle éclata en sanglots et cacha son visage entre ses mains. Jeff s'assit sur le bord du lit et l'entoura de ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de manière maladroite, tentant de la calmer._

_"_ Dis moi Maryse..._

__ C'est... C'est un de mes collègues de travail, il..._

__ Calme toi, tout va bien... son nom?_

__ Mi... Mike Hickenbottom"_

_Sa voix se brisa complètement et elle pleura tout son soûl. Jeff lui caressait doucement le dos, de manière incertaine, essayant de la réconforter comme il le pouvait. Il n'était pas sûr que ça lui fasse réellement de bien mais il était sûr que Mike Hickenbottom ne respirerait plus très longtemps._

_*'*_

_**La colère est une courte folie.**_

_*'*_

_"_ Tu es sûr que c'est là, Jeff?_

__ Oui, Mark. D'ailleurs, merci de m'avoir conduis jusqu'ici..._

__ J'espère avoir une compensation après..._

__ Tu es un vrai pervers!_

__ Merci du compliment. Jeff, qu'est ce que tu vas lui faire?_

__ Juste le tuer."_

_Sur ces mots, il descendit de la voiture, un sourire aux lèvres. Il alla sonner à la porte et attendit patiemment qu'on lui ouvre. Une excitation étrange monta en lui. Il n'avait pas ressentit ce sentiment depuis... Depuis qu'il avait tué Matt. Il ressentait le même dégoût et la même haine pour cette homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais qui avait touché à la mauvaise personne._

_Il était perdu dans son analyse intérieure quand la porte s'ouvrit tout à coup. L'homme qui lui avait ouvert la porte était visiblement ivre, vu l'odeur qu'il dégageait et il était obligé de se tenir pour rester debout._

_"_ Z'ê... Z'êtes qui?_

__ Un ami, répondit simplement Jeff en entrant à l'intérieur._

__ Mais..."_

_Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cuisine et en ressortit avec une bouteille de vodka._

_"_ Je te l'ai dit, je suis simplement un ami."_

* * *

_Ils étaient tranquillement installés sur le canapé. Le plus vieux riait à ses propres blagues, débitant âneries sur âneries._

_"_ Et alors là, tu vois..."_

_Jeff avait toujours le même petit sourire, se contentant d'écouter et d'hocher la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une telle pourriture ait cru avoir le droit de toucher à une femme comme Maryse. Alors que Mike lui racontait des histoires sur son ex femme, Jeff commença à se dire qu'il serait peut être temps de passer aux choses sérieuses._

_"_ Tu connaîtrais pas par hasard, une certaine Maryse Ouellet? demanda innocemment Jeff._

__ Pas qu'un peu petit, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..."_

_Mike éclata d'un rire gras._

_"_ Elle t'intéresse? Si tu veux, je sais où elle habite et un conseil: baise la comme une chienne, elle adore ça."_

_Jeff se dit qu'il aurait du s'énerver ou se jeter sur l'homme pour l'étrangler mais seul l'excitation grandit en lui et il laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin._

"__ Merci du conseil. J'en déduis que c'était bon alors...Tu peux me dire comment ça c'est passé exactement?"_

_La question avait franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit. Il avait envie de tuer Mike Hickenbottom mais il lui en fallait plus. Pour lui faire mal, tellement mal..._

_Le plus vieux posa son verre sur la table basse du salon. Il était tellement soûl que le verre tomba et se fracassa sur le sol dans un bruit d'éclat, en millier de petits morceaux, sans qu'il ne manifeste le moindre étonnement._

"__ Comme tu veux gamin. Je l'ai surprise quand elle rentrait chez elle. Il n'y avait personne et elle m'a laissé entrer avec son sourire qui me disait de la prendre, alors... J'ai pas attendu, si tu vois où je veux en venir! Je l'ai plaqué contre le mur et je lui ai donné ce qu'elle voulait, cette traînée gémissait et en redemandait. Je l'ai baisé autant de fois qu'elle le voulait cette pute. Et un conseil: cette traînée couche avec n'importe quoi, que des femmes, alors tu ferais mieux de te protéger._

_Jeff éclata de rire. Son excitation était à son apogée, l'envie de meurtre de plus en plus forte. Toujours son rire enfantin aux lèvres, il se rapprocha de l'homme et lui tendit son verre de vodka auquel il n'avait pas touché. Mike Hickenbottom était un véritable enfoiré qui lui rappelait Matt, bien que son frère lui disait qu'il l'aimait, ils avaient tous les deux fait la même chose monstrueuse._

"__ Merci, gamin, je crois que maintenant je..."_

_Il ne put achever sa phrase, tombant dans le sommeil._

"__ Je crois que maintenant, on va pouvoir s'amuser, Miky..."_

* * *

_Mike commença à ouvrir les yeux, légèrement comateux. Il voulut s'étirer mais ses bras refusèrent de lui répondre. Il essaya de la même chose avec ses jambes mais celle ci ne répondirent pas plus à son appel. Paniqué et complètement réveillé, il s'aperçut qu'il était attaché à son lit par des cordes. Il essaya de crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Unbâillon l'empêchait de produire le moindre son. Il commença à se débattre avant qu'une voix qu'il reconnaissait lui parvienne aux oreilles. _

"__ Non, non Miky, ce n'est pas la peine de bouger, tu n'arriveras pas à enlever les cordes..."_

_Mike tourna légèrement la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme dont il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu à moins que... Oui, c'était celui qui était rentré chez lui sans sa permission!_

"__ Bon, je vois que tu es plus réveillé maintenant! On va faire un jeu, toi et moi!"_

_Un jeu? Bizarrement, le fait que le jeune blond lui dise ça, ne le rassurait absolument pas, mais alors pas du tout._

"__ Tu sais que violer les gens, ce n'est pas bien Miky?On doit punir les gens méchants comme toi alors je vais le faire..."_

_Quelque chose de glacial se posa sur son torse, descendant jusqu'à son entrejambe._

"__ Je crois bien que je vais devoir m'occuper de ça Miky! Tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'il ne faut jamais toucher aux gens que j'aime et encore moins les violer Miky, les traiter de salope, de pute et j'en passe!"_

_Cette salope avait donc parlé? Il déglutit difficilement quand il s'aperçut que le jeune homme avait un couteau dans les mains, la lame était d'un froid horrible._

"__ Mais je divague Miky! Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas quand je divague?"_

_Il était fou. Non, pire, c'était un véritable psychopathe._

"__ Bien, commençons notre petit jeu!"_

_La lame s'enfonça tout à coup dans sa main. Il ne put émettre un bruit, la douleur étant trop intense._

"__ Comme ça tu ne pourra plus jamais toucher quelqu'un de ta misérable petite vie!"Le couteau alla chercher l'autre main, lui faisant subir la même chose qu'à la première._

"__ Alors Miky? Comment trouves tu mon petit jeu? Amusant, non? Alors continuons!"_

_Ses tendons d'Achille connurent le même sort. Un rire enfantin s'éleva dans la pièce. Ce malade était en train de le torturer et la seule chose qu'il faisait était de rire aux éclats!_

"__ Maintenant, tu ne pourras plus marcher Miky, comme c'est fantastique!"_

_Des larmes roulaient le long des joues de Mike Hickenbottom. Il aurait pu ramper à présent pour pouvoir vivre._

"__ Tu sais, tu es vraiment pitoyable comme ça, Miky! Je suis sûr que si tu n'avais pas ce bâillon tu me supplierai de te laisser en vie... Hélas, si je fais ça, le jeu est fichu, tu comprends? J'étais sûr que tu le pouvais!"_

_Le jeune homme commença à chantonner doucement, comme s'il faisait quelque chose d'absolument normal._

"__ Maintenant, occupons nous de ça!"_

_Une douleur atroce se propagea dans son corps. Non, il ne l'avais tout de même... Tout de même pas... Oh mon Dieu!_

"__ Maintenant tu ne pourras plus jamais enfoncer ta queue là où elle ne doit pas être..."_

_Mike ne voyait presque plus rien, les larmes affluents dans ses yeux. Il était sur le point de s'évanouir quand un main claqua sur sa joue._

"__ Voyons Miky, tu ne vas pas t'endormir maintenant? Le final est proche Miky!"_

_Il commença à secouer la tête. Non, il ne voulait pas mourir!_

"__ Bye, bye, Miky! Bon séjour en enfer!"_

_Non, pas mourir, pas mou..._

_Le couteau se dirigea sous sa gorge et la lame l'égorgea sous le sourire d'enfant du jeune homme._

_Jeff quitta les yeux avec le même grand sourire qu'à son arrivé._

_*'*_

_**Il y a toujours du bon dans la folie humaine. **_

_Auguste Villiers de l'Isle-Adam_

_*'*_

_"_ Jeff, tu vas bien?_

__ Mark, ça fait trois fois que tu poses la question! Je me sens fabuleusement bien! Pourquoi, c'est tellement rare de me voir comme ça?_

__ Oui! Tu as un grand sourire, tu semble calme... Tu... Tu l'as vraiment tué?_

__ Je crois que tu préférerais ne pas savoir..."_

_Depuis maintenant dix minutes, Mark le harcelait littéralement de questions. Et pour une fois, il trouvait ça légèrement amusant. Une sorte d'euphorie lui remplissait son esprit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tout allait vraiment bien. Il se lécha pensivement les lèvres, quelque chose le travaillait quand même. Le terme n'était pas vraiment approprié mais il ne trouvait pas de mot pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait._

_L'excitation de tout à l'heure était toujours présente bien qu'elle soit légèrement différente. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait envie... D'être toucher. Il avait envie que Mark le touche à cet instant même et l'embrasse comme la dernière fois. Même si ça ne lui avait pas plu au premier abord._

_"_ Jeff, tu vas finir par me répondre?!?_

__ Tu veux toujours ta compensation?_

__ Quoi? Mais... Que..._

__ Je répète: tu veux toujours ta compensation?"_

_Mark le regarda sans comprendre. Il était sérieux ou bien... Il vit Jeff se lécher obscènement les lèvres et poser un de ses mains sur sa cuisse. Non, il ne plaisantait vraiment pas. Mark s'arrêta brusquement sur le bord de la route et se pencha rapidement sur Jeff, collant cependant doucement ses lèvres à celle du jeune blond. _

_Mark s'attendait à être reposé comme à sa première et dernière tentative mais deux bras entourèrent sa nuque et il se permit d'approfondir le baiser. Il se détacha de Jeff afin de régler le siège, pour qu'ils soient mieux installer pour ce qui allait suivre. Il l'embrassa à nouveau avec fougue, passant ses mains sous le t-shirt de Jeff, caressant doucement sa peau. Il sentit le jeune homme se crisper et trembler sous ses doigts._

_" _ Jeff, détend toi… "_

_Le blond se contenta de lui jeter un regard remplie de désir et de peur mélangé. Bien qu'il ressente toujours cette envie de contact, les caresses que lui prodiguait Mark lui faisait penser à Matt. Cette pensée le bloqua un peu plus et il laissa échapper une légère plainte de ses lèvres._

_" _ Tu le veux vraiment Jeff ? J'ai plus l'impression de te faire peur qu'autre chose…_

__ C'est juste que… "_

_Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ne sachant pas comment s'exprimer. Il savait qu'il en avait envie et besoin. Il rapprocha le visage de son ami près du sien pour l'embrasser doucement. Jeff lui enleva lentement son blouson. Ses gestes étaient incertains mais ça ne semblait pas du tout déplaire à Mark qui l'allongea de nouveau sur le siège après avoir retirer le t-shirt du jeune blond. Il s'attaqua ensuite au pantalon de Jeff, faisant bien attention à toucher chaque parcelle de peau qui lui étaient accessibles. Il se concentra ensuite sur le boxer du blond, le descendant doucement, laissant apparaître son sexe gorgé de sang._

_Jeff hoqueta de plaisir quand il sentit la bouche de Mark se poser sur son membre. Son corps s'arqua sous la délicieuse torture. La tête rejetée en arrière, un cri de douleur se fit entendre quand un doigt entra dans son intimité. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et vit le visage légèrement inquiet de Mark, un sourire se forgea sur ses lèvres et il commença à se détendre. La souffrance revient quelques secondes plus tard quand le brun rajouta un second doigt. Il ferma les yeux, les caresses de Mark l'aidant à s'habituer à cette présence qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps et que, surtout, il n'avait jamais désirer de lui même._

_Tout à coup, un plaisir intense se propagea dans son corps. L'exquise sensation revint plusieurs fois, lui faisant perdre la tête et lui faisant pousser de longs gémissements. Jeff se perdait peu à peu dans les limbes du plaisir quand celui ci disparu. Il ouvrit péniblement les paupières et lança un regard interrogateur à son ami qui lui fit un clin d'oeil complice tout en dézippant son pantalon._

_"_ Merde, où est ce que je les ai foutu?_

__ Mark! Qu'est ce que tu cherches?_

__ Des capotes, que je ne trouves pas... Si c'est bon j'en ai un, déclara tout fier Mark en lui montrer le préservatif._

__ Tu en trimballes toujours dans ta voiture?_

__ Quand je sais que tu vas monter dedans, oui."_

_Jeff éclata de rire. Mark était vraiment... La phrase resta bloqué dans son esprit, la souffrance regagnant ses reins. Il se crispa instinctivement et serra les dents le plus fort possible._

_"_ Putain... Mmmmh... Jeff, détend toi..."_

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, pensa Jeff. Tous les souvenirs avec Matt lui revinrent à l'esprit. Non. Mais ce n'était pas Matt, il voulait ce qu'il se passait. Ses muscles se décontractèrent, et il se laissa envahir par les sensations que lui procurait le lent ca et vient de Mark. Le plaisir remplaça la douleur peu à peu, faisant perdre la tête au jeune blond._

_"_ Mark, plus vite..."_

_Un cri de plaisir naquit de ses lèvres, le brun ayant suivit son ordre à la lettre, touchant son point sensible à chaque coup de rein. Jeff enroula ses bras autour du cou de son ami, rapprochant leur visage afin de sceller une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres, se déversant entre leur deux corps. Mark le suivit peu de temps après, s'écroulant doucement sur Jeff qui reprenait péniblement sa respiration._

_"_ Eh bien... je crois que j'adore le sexe..._

__ Je me sens flatté, il va falloir que tu visites mon appartement..._

__ Je crois pas, non..."_

_Mark se redressa légèrement vexé. _

_Jeff se contenta d'éclater de rire._

_*'*_

_**Folie n'est pas déraison, mais foudroyante lucidité.** _

_Réjean Ducharme_

_*'*

* * *

_

**ENFIN FINI!!! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais T.T!**

**J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours...**

**Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite à cause de la rentrée par contre, désolée!**

**Bisous!  
**


End file.
